What Beth Greene Really Wanted From Daryl Dixon
by eReedus
Summary: Daryl visits Beth to break the news her boyfriend won't be coming back, but gets more than he bargained for when she shows him what she really wants from him. Was a one shot but is now being extended. It will follow their growing relationship whilst at the prison. It's fluffy and gooey and everything we want to see from the good ship Bethyl! (Strong M).
1. Chapter 1

**What Beth Greene really wanted from Daryl Dixon**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N This started off as just a little one-shot I made up for my two favourite characters. It's now being extended into a multi chapter story following the growing relationship of Beth and Daryl whilst at the prison. It starts off loosely based on the season 4 "30 days without an accident" episode where Daryl visits Beth's cell... I like to think that Beth is a nymphomaniac under that sweet and innocent act ;-) **

**Warning: Contains smut and bad language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any characters associated with it (****I just like to add a little spice to some already great scenes written/owned by AMC )**

**(Anything written in italics is internal thoughts)**

Daryl had been standing outside Beth's cell for what seemed like hours. He couldn't quite find the courage to go in though. '_Just go in and tell her, it should_ _come from someone who was there'_ he told himself.

As he rounded the door jamb he stilled, he could see Beth laid on her front on her bunk, legs curled up behind her, writing in her journal. He wondered what she wrote about, there wasn't exactly much going on anymore, not since the world went to shit. Not that he supposed she'd see it like that, that just wasn't Beth. She refused to believe there wasn't anything good left, always seeing the best in people even if no one else could.

He leant against the door jamb for a while watching her, chewing his thumb, a nervous habit he'd had since he was a kid, when she finally looked up at him, her eyes wide. She looked startled, like a rabbit caught in headlights. He realised immediately that she'd figured out why he was here, it wasn't like he usually just dropped by for a chat, so she must've known straight away it wasn't good news.

"Zack didn't come back, did he?" She asked flatly, already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry Beth" it was all he could think to say, like it was his fault. It wasn't his fault but that didn't make this any easier.

"It's ok, I don't cry anymore Daryl...tears don't bring 'em back"

She got up from the bunk and walked towards the desk, staring at the 30 days without an accident sign. She was quiet for a while, deep in thought. _Fuck, she looked so damned young and innocent, it wasn't right she had to keep losing people and live in this fucked up world._

"I'm glad yer ok though, I couldn't bear it if I... if we lost you too"

"I ain't goin' nowhere" it was the truth, he wasn't planning on going anywhere, but at the same time he knew there weren't any guarantees anymore and that it could've been him dead as easily as it had been Zach.

"He didn't suffer did he, y'know, in the end?" she sounded sad but not upset exactly.

"It was quick, weren't lettin' one of our own turn...I took care of it"

Then she turned to look at him, like she was trying to see into his soul, get into his head. Her huge blue eyes were burning through him, her head cocked to one side like she was waiting for something. Or waiting to say something. _Shit, she looked beautiful._ He couldn't remember the first time he'd really noticed just how beautiful she was. She'd always just been Beth, always just been around. He'd noticed her sure, he'd have to have been blind not to have noticed her, but he'd never have tried to talk to her or get close to her. She was way out of his league, not to mention half his age, or the fact Hershel would've kicked his ass, one leg or not, so it was safer to just keep away.

"Daryl... thank you" her tiny voice seemed lost in the silence of the room.

"Try ta get some sleep" he was about to turn and leave. He needed some air to clear his head of thoughts of Beth, filthy thoughts that he knew he shouldn't have been having.

Suddenly she'd wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and was pressing her head into his chest. He froze, unable to move. Her body felt good against his, really good. Small, warm and soft. Her hair smelled fresh and clean and it tickled as it grazed his chin. Her breasts were pressed hard into his body, he could feel them rising and falling with her gentle breathing. He couldn't stop himself from responding, he pressed his chin and mouth into her hair to inhale more of her. He raised his hand and held onto her elbow in an attempt to try and comfort her as he closed his eyes, just for the briefest moment. He knew she just wanted to be held but that didn't make it any easier for him. He wasn't used to holding or comforting people and he wasn't used to feeling the way he did about Beth.

She slowly pulled away, her soft hair gone from his chin and her smell fading. As she stood back, her jumper fell from her shoulder, exposing her neck and shoulder. He couldn't help but stare at the pale, smooth, perfect skin that glowed in the moonlight. He randomly wondered if it would feel as soft as it looked if he touched it, or if it would tear under the roughness of his calloused hands. He imagined how soft and warm it would feel under his fingertips. She noticed him staring and slowly adjusted herself. _'Jesus Dixon, her boyfriend just died and you're checkin' her out, pull yer shit together'_, he berated himself. He felt color rising to his cheeks as she looked at him with those huge doe eyes of hers, whilst giving him a knowing half smile. He swallowed hard. He needed to leave. Now.

"G'night Beth"

He turned to leave for a second time but felt a small warm hand on his arm. He swung around and hissed at her.

"What da ya want from me girl?" he didn't mean to shout at her but he was desperate to get out of here. She didn't know what she was doing to him. It was killing him to be with her like this and not be able to do the things he really wanted to do with her. She might've been off limits but no one had told his dick that. It had started to harden the moment he felt her soft breasts squash against him.

"I want you to stay…I don't wanna be on my own tonight" her voice was weak, hardly there.

He just stared at her. She had no idea what she was asking of him.

"I just wanna be held, to feel safe. You make me feel safe, Daryl"

_'Shit Beth, how am I s'pposed to just hold ya and not kiss ya, touch ya, fuck ya?'_ He was screaming to himself.

"You can leave once I'm asleep if you want" the desperation in her voice was obvious now.

He couldn't stay but he couldn't go either. He couldn't leave her, she looked pale and broken. He had to stay. He wanted to stay.

He walked across the room and sat on the bottom bunk. His breathing had started to become heavy and fast as his heart started to pound against his chest. He really hoped she hadn't noticed, he felt like a damn schoolboy.

He pulled off his boots and hung his vest on the top bunk. Beth was still looking at him, so not knowing what else to do he patted the mattress next to him. She sat, took her own boots off and pulled her jumper over her head. She was left wearing just a stained old top, revealing the pale skin of her arms and chest. _Fuck_ _she looked so sexy._ Her long blonde hair pooling around her shoulders and falling down her back, just like an angel. He tried to pull himself together. He swung his legs onto the mattress and laid on his side, resting on his elbow with his back to the wall. Beth then followed his lead, pulling her legs onto the bed and lying back. She rolled onto her side, wiggling backwards until her ass was touching his groin. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't stay where he was any longer. His pants were straining under his now rock solid erection, so he moved his ass backwards before she noticed.

It felt nice to be laid next to someone, to be laid next to Beth, everyone assumed he was happy to be alone, but he wasn't. He needed someone just like everyone else did. He just never thought anyone would ever want him back, so he always kept from getting too attached. Beth tucked her head under his chin and he was lost in the smell and softness of her again, his mind drifting off to thoughts of running his fingers over her small soft body.

Out of nowhere her hand grabbed for his, she pulled it around her waist and onto her stomach where she wove her fingers through his. He didn't stop her, he didn't pull back, he just laid his head on the pillow and slid his other arm under Beth's neck and around her shoulder. He liked the feeling of warmth and closeness. He wanted to enjoy it while he could. He'd never slept with anyone before, not just holding and touching. He'd never spent the whole night with anyone, ever. Sure he'd been with a few women but he always made sure he didn't hang around afterwards, didn't want to deal with the rejection that was sure to follow once they knew about his shit.

He had kept away from Beth over the years for different reasons, but it wasn't because he didn't like her...he did. She wasn't like the others in the group. They'd all become like one big dysfunctional family over the time they'd been together, each played their own role, had their own skills. But Beth was different, not built for this world somehow. She was just too damned pure, too delicate. She had her own special way of making everything seem like it was going to be okay though. That's why he liked her and that's why there was no way in hell he was letting this asshole of a redneck corrupt the only unspoilt thing left around here.

He'd tried not to think about Beth either, because when he did it got dirty. The curve of her ass in those tight jeans, her slender legs, pert tits, long bouncy blonde hair, doe eyes and soft pink lips. He thought about how those lips would feel wrapped around his long neglected cock, how it would feel if she came while he was buried deep inside her pussy, the moans she'd make as he fucked her. Yeah, he'd started to think about Beth Greene lately, just not in the way he should've been.

Beth's breathing was becoming heavier and she was wriggling around. He thought she must've been having a bad dream so stroked along her forearm and tried to soothe her best he could.

"Ssshh, yer dreaming, go back ta sleep"

Beth was awake now, if she'd ever been asleep at all, and was still wriggling, pushing and grinding her ass into his cock, his rock hard cock.

"Fuck Beth will ya jus' lie still" he barked at her, he didn't mean to, but it was damned embarrassing having her realise he'd got a hard on.

"Sorry, just tryin' to get comfy is all"

He snatched his arms from around her and rolled over to face the wall. Next thing he knew she'd rolled over too and was wrapping her hands around his waist, pressing her breasts into his back and nuzzling the back of his neck with her nose. _Did she want him to fucking jump her right here, right now?_

"Ain't no need ta be embarrassed, it's just natural. It's flatterin'" she announced, like it was the most normal conversation in the world to be having with a man twice her age.

They lay there like that for a while, not moving or talking. He thought she'd probably finally drifted off to sleep. He was trying to sleep too, he really was but he just kept thinking about Beth. A naked Beth. Him doing things to a naked Beth. He knew he shouldn't have stayed with her, he'd never had any willpower and she wasn't making it easy for him with her wriggling and shit. He should have guessed then that Beth knew exactly what she was doing.

"You want me to get rid of this for you?" as if she could read his mind, Beth suddenly spoke. He could feel her warm breath on his neck as she whispered to him. It sent a cold sharp shiver down his spine.

And then he felt the palm of Beth's hand pressing over his cock through his pants. _What the fuck was going on? did she really just ask him that_. He thought he must be dreaming, but when she started to run her fingers through his hair and kiss along his neck and behind his ear he knew he wasn't. Beth Greene was giving him the come on. It suddenly all became clear. He knew exactly what Beth Greene wanted from him, why she wanted him to stay.

_'Dixon yer screwed, ya ain't never gonna be able to resist_.' But he tried.

"Beth what the fuck are ya doin'?" he tried his best to sound horrified.

"I know you want me Daryl. I want you too. Let me do this for you...please" she was begging, her tiny hand now moving up and down his cock, squeezing and rubbing over his pants with an urgency. Her tongue was running a wet trail along his shoulder and neck. Then she started to suck and bite his throat, moaning in his ear. Fuck it, he couldn't take any more …'_Dixon yer goin' straight to hell.'_

He rolled to face her, grabbing her ass and pulling her underneath him in one quick movement. He started to kiss her, roughly, forcing his tongue into her mouth, banging his hips into hers and his erection into her heat.

"This what ya want, huh?" he growled, his breathing was heavy and deep now. He thought it might stop her, frighten her, bring her back to her senses.

"Yes, I want you Daryl…I want you to fuck me, I wanna feel you movin' inside me...please" she was panting through bruised lips, her dirty words mixed with breathy moans.

That wasn't the answer he'd expected, but it was the one he'd imagined over and over in his head. He wasn't going to stop now, he didn't even want to. He'd wanted this too much and for too long to be able to stop. He pulled her tank top over her head in one swift tug, throwing it to the floor. Her breasts springing free. He couldn't stop a groan slipping from his lips as he looked at her. Her breasts were perfectly pert small white mounds with delicate pink nipples already erect and begging to be touched. He dropped his head down to her, kissing along her jaw, sucking gently on her smooth pale flesh as he moved down her neck and across her chest. He flicked his tongue over one nipple while twirling the other between his fingers. She moaned and groaned beneath him, arching her back and pulling his ass deeper into the wet heat between her thighs.

"Ssshhhhh...Beth yer gonna wake the fuckin' prison" Daryl whispered to her with a smirk a mile wide on his lips. It was turning him on to hear the sweet sound of her moaning for him, but he didn't think her dad and sister would feel the same if they heard her, Maggie would have his fucking balls for sure.

"You better put somethin' in my mouth to shut me up then" she was breathless, desperate. She raised her eyebrows and smiled at him. She was fucking insatiable. She rolled him off of her and was ripping his pants and boxers down before he could even speak.

She knelt between his legs, her dark eyes boring into his. She started to drag her tongue along his thigh, her hand gripping the base of his rock hard cock. She wanted to give him a show, so with her eyes still on him, she ran the flat of her tongue along the length of him, licking the pre-cum from the head and then wrapping her lips over the end and taking him slowly into the tight warm wetness of her mouth as she hummed loudly. The vibrations made his abdomen throb, his balls ache with a need for release. Jesus, it took everything he had not to shoot off right there, into her beautiful but filthy Goddamn mouth. He continued to watch as she devoured his cock like she hadn't eaten for days, expertly sucking him off like she'd done it for him a thousand times before.

She scraped her fingernails along his chest and under his shirt, as she continued to bob up and down, sucking hard as her tongue worked him over. She knew exactly how he liked it, _how is that even possible?_ he thought to himself as her moans sent exquisite vibrations throughout his body. It kept Beth quiet but it didn't do anything to stop his own groaning. He hadn't had a mouth around his cock for as long as he could remember, especially one this eager, this good, and he knew it would be all over in a minute. The blonde continued flicking and swirling her tongue around his head as she twisted and gripped his length with her hand.

"Come for me, I wanna taste you" she mewled between popping his cock in and out of her mouth.

That was it, he had the most intense fucking orgasm he'd experienced in years, possibly ever. The feeling of release washing over him as he came, groaning out her name and shooting everything he had deep into Beth's mouth. He watched as she swallowed it down, sucking every last drop from him.

"Fuckin' hell Beth... that was...shit...it was fuckin' amazin'" he fell back onto the mattress with a grin on his lips, as if he were a teenager again. He lay there for a moment catching his breath. His chest heaving up and down. He couldn't quite believe what had just happened. How the hell did he get from telling Beth her boyfriend was dead, to firing off streams of cum into her mouth? He was a dead man, literally a dead man when the rest of the prison found out.

She crawled along his body and laid her head in the crook of his arm, draping her arm across his chest. They lay like that for a while, Daryl was just happy to get a break, neither him nor his cock were eighteen anymore. He knew exactly what she wanted next and right or wrong, dead man or not he was going to give it to her.

Her assault on his body was relentless though, she was on him again, undoing his shirt, slowly running her fingers through the hair on his chest. Her tongue darting around his nipples as she gently nibbled at them in between kisses. She was already making him hard again, the thought of being inside her was making him throb in places he'd long forgotten about. He needed it badly. He needed her. He sat up, taking Beth's face in his hands, and he kissed her. It was deep, passionate and needy. He'd never wanted anything before like he wanted this perfect woman in front of him. She pushed his shirt over his shoulders, letting it fall to the bed behind him as she returned his kiss with the same intense desire.

He stood up, pulling Beth to her feet with him. He needed to see all of her, her perfect, pure, beautiful little body. His hands trailed over her warm flesh, his rough skin pulling across her smooth skin as he tugged at her jeans. He pulled them down along with her panties, exposing a mound of soft blonde curls. Beth wriggled to get free of them and kicked them to the side. His cock was now throbbing at the sight of the naked woman in front of him.

He bent down and placed his mouth on hers, their tongues and lips merging in a frenzy. His hands dropped from her waist to reach around her. Grabbing her firm ass, he pulled her closer, his cock pressing into her stomach. Her hands were now stroking his back and brushing over his neck, sending chills across his body. He flicked his tongue around her mouth with an urgency, he needed to be inside her, he needed to hear her moan. Daryl picked her up and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, kissing and sucking at his neck. He let out a low growl, dipping his head to take Beth's hard pink nipple into his mouth again, madly sucking and pulling it between his teeth. She was panting and moaning, urging him to carry on. She was driving him insane, he just wanted to please her.

He moved forward until her back was pressed hard against the wall, her breasts squashed into his chest. Then he just looked at her, his eyes roaming her beautiful face, seeing the beauty inside. There was a fire burning within him he'd never felt before, a fire she had lit. She looked back at him and placed her arms around his neck and entwined her hands in his hair, pulling herself closer to him. He lifted her slightly until the tip of his weeping cock was pressed against her dripping wet opening. He held her there while he kissed her, slowly, lightly, tongues barely touching. He needed to take his time, taste her, explore her. He wanted to make her his for as long he could because he knew he'd only get this one chance.

"I want ya Beth" he couldn't help himself, he had to tell her, let her know it wasn't all her, that he wanted it too "so fuckin' badly"

"Please... do it" she was begging again.

He lowered her centre onto his rock hard cock, letting her warmth and wetness envelop him. She felt so tight, he couldn't help but groan as he pushed in as far as he could go. She hitched her breath and started to pant and mewl as he thrust in and out, trying to go as slowly as he could. He didn't want it to be over before he could get her off.

"Oohh Oohh Oohh...fuck me Daryl, harder… fuck me harder" she was almost screaming, in between her moans of pleasure, he was sure somebody, everybody must be awake, listening. He really couldn't have given a damn...not now. He was in heaven, he was inside Beth Greene and he never wanted it to end.

He grabbed her ass tightly with both hands and carried her to the desk, knocking everything to the floor as he laid her backwards. He stood between her open legs and continued fucking her. Hard and fast. She whimpered and whined as he went deeper, crashing hard and painfully into her cervix, his need to fill every inch of her taking over. He was twisting her hard nipples, squeezing her soft breasts, while she was moaning his name, over and over. He trailed his finger down the front of her body and onto her hard wet clit and gently started to rub as he continued to pound into her tight pussy. Beth was bucking her hips into him, her hands kneading her own breasts as she felt the swell building inside her. She was almost there, teetering on the edge of climax. Seeing her spread out in front of him, touching herself, groaning his name in ecstasy was the hottest fucking thing Daryl had ever seen. He wanted to watch her come. Wanted to feel her climax while he was buried deep inside her tiny body.

Beth was digging her heels into his ass, pulling him deeper, not letting him leave her. He'd slowed to a teasing rhythm now, almost pulling out and then gently pushing back in. His fingers were still gliding over her swollen clit. He knew she was going to come soon, her body was singing to him, throbbing with pre orgasm sensations. Then her eyes closed as she tensed, her pussy walls starting to contract violently around his cock as she came.

"Oh God Daryl, I'm comin'. Oh God it feels so good" she was loud, loud enough to wake the dead, never mind the living.

The sight of Beth mid orgasm while he was buried deep inside her sent him spiralling into his own climax. He barely even managed to pull himself out of her in time. The throes of orgasm washed over him, his cum spurting out in thick streams across the silky white skin of her stomach and breasts.

He bent forward and kissed her mouth, trying to stifle her noises. Her pants and moans were now vibrating through him as he crushed his lips into hers, sending goose bumps across his sweat covered skin. He was still groaning through heavy breaths as he collapsed onto her, his legs refusing to hold him up any longer. They both lay there exhausted and spent, sweaty and breathless. She wrapped her arms around his back and started to trace her fingers up and down his spine. He shivered in the cool night air.

"Will you still stay with me tonight?" Beth suddenly sounded feeble, all confidence from seconds earlier now gone.

He wanted more than anything to stay with her, in fact he never wanted to leave her again. He knew it was wrong, but in that moment he didn't care. He wanted to stay. Beth wanted him to stay. So he did. He wiped her clean with his discarded shirt as a smile settled on his lips again. He carried her back to bed and curled himself around her tiny body, losing himself once more in all that was Beth Greene. Hoping that she would still want him in the morning, because he knew he would always want her. Now he knew what it was like to be with Beth Greene he never wanted to be without her.

"I ain't goin' nowhere" he whispered. And he meant it.

**A/N. Thanks for reading... hope you enjoyed it. Reviews and comments gratefully received.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What Beth Greene really wanted from Daryl Dixon**

**Chapter 2**

It was early, dawn had only just started to break but Daryl was already awake. He'd been awake for hours. He'd slept for a while last night, a sated feeling like he'd never known before pulling him into a restful slumber. He'd spent most of the early hours watching Beth though. Holding her close, stroking her hair, not quite understanding what had happened and not quite knowing what was going to happen either. He hadn't planned last night, in fact he'd done his best to resist it. She'd planned it though and that was what confused him, why would Beth Greene want him? Nobody had ever wanted him.

The morning sun was now streaming into Beth's cell. His skin was warming under it and Beth's body appeared golden in the yellow haze, her hair spread out over the pillow and his chest like a halo. The prison was still sleeping, but he knew they would all be awake soon and last night would be gone. Glenn and Rick would be back from the guard tower soon to change shifts with Tyreese and Sasha. Carol would be up with Judy, Maggie would be ready to welcome Glenn back from his shift and the rest of the group would be eating breakfast. And he would be...what would he be doing? Going back to his perch alone, after being given the brush off by Beth. She would just go back to caring for Judy, barely acknowledging his existence. Nothing less than he deserved he thought, screwing someone like Beth, it weren't ever going to end well. What did he have that she needed? Nothing, just a shit load of problems, a bad attitude and a tendency to fuck up any relationship he'd ever had. _Yeah Dixon, you're a catch alright_.

Beth interrupted his self- pitying thoughts as she started to wake. The single bed had been a tight squeeze last night, she'd spent most of the night laid on top of him, chest down, head nestled in the crook of his arm, legs entwined through his. She opened her eyes, tilted her head upwards and looked at him through her messy blonde hair.

"You stayed" she said sleepily, a little surprised but trying not to let it show in her voice.

"Uh huh, said I weren't goin' nowhere didn't I" he sounded offended that she even had to ask, although if he was truthful it was the first time he'd ever stayed the whole night with anyone, and he'd liked it more than he'd ever thought he would.

She laid her head back down and tightened her grip around his waist, pulling herself closer, although without actually climbing into him, that wasn't really possible. As she moved her legs around, pulling her knee up over his thighs towards his abdomen, she bumped into something familiar and hard.

"You ready to go again, huh?" she whispered against his neck in the sexiest voice she could find.

She couldn't believe he was still here...in her cell. She thought he'd have disappeared into the night as soon as she'd fallen asleep last night. She also still couldn't quite believe Daryl Dixon had actually had sex with her in the first place.

When Daryl showed up at her door last night, she decided she was going to make a move, never thinking it would work though. Granted the circumstances hadn't exactly been perfect. She even felt a little ashamed of herself for showing so little respect for Zach but she also knew you couldn't hang around these days, if you wanted something you had to go for it, you might not have a tomorrow. Zach didn't have a tomorrow.

She'd had the biggest crush on Daryl for years, he was the apocalypse king for God's sake. He was the capable, strong, crossbow carrying, zombie killing badass. They'd never really interacted much, except over Lil Ass Kicker, she supposed he saw her as a stupid kid, but everything about him intrigued her. His quiet demeanour, his shyness at mixing with the others, although he had got better with that, the way he said so little but could still make his feelings clear. And obviously he was totally hot, sexy as hell, even if he was older. He had well defined muscles everywhere and after last night she really did mean everywhere. He was handsome as well in his own, I don't care if I look like shit, way. He had deep soulful, if a little sad, eyes, hair that hung sexily around his face, strong features and stubble that always managed to look perfect, although she knew that wasn't planned, Daryl Dixon never gave a damn about what he looked like.

"You want me to get rid of this for you again?" she was now rubbing her small hand along the soft warm skin of his hard cock.

He didn't answer, just closed his eyes, trying to stifle the groan that was rising in his throat. Of course he wanted to go again, why wouldn't he? She was the most beautiful thing his sorry ass would ever have the chance to touch, to look at. And God could she suck cock, he briefly wondered how much practice she'd had. He'd realised pretty quickly last night that she wasn't a virgin. He brushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, not wanting to think of her with anyone else... Zach, Jimmy or any of the other younger better looking men that hung around her. He'd always thought Carl had a crush on Beth too, but at least he was way too young to have done anything with her.

In frustration of being ignored she swung her leg over his waist and sat straddling him, her hands grabbing for his and pulling them onto her breasts, holding her own over the top of his and squeezing his fingers so they were massaging them. She felt his cock twitch under her ass cheek and heard the tiniest moan escape his lips, and knew she was winning.

"Beth, we can't, everyone's awake now... Don't ya jus' want me ta leave?" he spoke softly, she didn't know if he was giving her the brush off or if he really did think she only wanted him for one night only.

Just as she was about to tell him she was happy he'd stayed, that she wanted to do it again, that she'd had the best night of her life, there was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" she sounded pissed, couldn't she get any peace around here? It was like living in a fish bowl sometimes.

"It's Carol, I got Judy for you"

Darn it, she'd forgotten she was supposed to sit for Judy and the other kids this morning.

"Ok, I'll be out in a minute, see you downstairs" she was panicking now, she hadn't worried about anyone hearing them last night, she was too preoccupied. But it was scary now, she knew her dad and sister wouldn't like it, she hadn't really thought about the others though. How it would affect Daryl's relationship with Rick or Carol. She knew they would give him a hard time and felt bad for him. She didn't even know what his relationship with Carol was, nobody did because nobody dare ask. She just hoped he wasn't sleeping with her as well, or things could get ugly real quick.

She leant forward, moving his hands back to the mattress, her now hardened nipples brushing over his chest as she planted a chaste kiss on his lips. She then jumped off, searching the cell for any discarded clothing she could find from last night.

"I gotta go before Carol comes back, you should leave after I'm gone, everyone should be downstairs by then so won't notice" her breath was ragged as she darted around the room, hopping and jumping to get into her jeans and boots.

"I'll see you later" she didn't know if she meant this to be a question or a statement. She supposed she wanted it to be a statement. She wanted to finish what they'd just started, but somehow knew it wasn't going to be that easy. She wasn't even totally sure he wanted to.

"I'll come find ya later when ya done with Judy" he'd rolled onto his side and was watching her intently, his eyes following her every movement, taking in everything about her. He'd never wanted to kiss someone so badly as he wanted to kiss Beth Greene right now.

"Beth…" he wanted to tell her he didn't regret staying and that he did want to see her again whatever the consequences, but he didn't have the words or the courage.

"Yeah?" she knew he wanted to say something.

"Don't matter… go get Lil Ass Kicker" he sounded frustrated at his own cowardice and sad that he probably wouldn't be seeing her again. He wouldn't be kissing her, he wouldn't be doing anything with her ever again. Once they left this room, it would be over. It would just be one more failed night in a long line of failed nights. The story of his life.

She didn't have time now to do anything about it. She needed to get downstairs. She finished tying her hair back and left, giving him one last smile as she disappeared, closing the door behind her.

As soon as she closed the door, he got up, found his clothes and dressed. He had no idea what to do now. Even if they did both want to see each other again, it wasn't going to be that easy. It was complicated and he had a feeling as soon as he left this room it was going to get a whole lot more complicated.

He'd managed to get as far as the yard without being screamed at, he was hopeful that perhaps nobody had heard them last night after all. He could see Rick and Glenn crossing towards him from the guard tower. At least they wouldn't know, they'd been out all night.

"What ya still doin' out here, yer shift finished an hour ago" he shouted towards them

"You better run man, Maggie wants your balls…preferably on a silver platter" Glenn shouted back, grinning and sounding a little bit too smug for Daryl's liking.

"What the fuck ya goin' on about?" he tried to play innocent, but he knew that the shit storm was just about to hit.

"Maggie and a few others heard you and Beth last night… you know...in her cell" his voice a quiet stutter. Now Glenn was standing next to Daryl he'd suddenly lost the confidence that distance had given him and thought better of winding the hunter up anymore.

"What were ya thinkin', she's a kid Daryl, did ya really think no one would find out?" Rick now joined the conversation, the disappointment in his voice was clear. He thought of Daryl as a brother. Thought he'd have known better than to mess up the good thing they had going at the prison. It was going to make things difficult with Maggie, Hershel, Carol, just about everyone.

"Ain't nothin' to do with any of ya. Beth ain't a kid and she can do what she wants" he tried to keep his anger under wraps but he was getting more wound up with every second that passed.

Who were they to judge him? Fuck, Glenn was at it with Maggie any damn chance he got and Rick, well he let his wife fuck his best friend and then took her back when she was knocked up by God knows which one of them. No one passed judgement on them, no one said a fucking thing.

Daryl knew what the problem was though. Her age. Or his age depending on how you looked at it. If he'd fucked any other woman here no one would have given a shit, in fact they'd have probably slapped him on the back, telling him to go for it.

"I s'pose ya'll think I need ta explain myself, well I ain't gonna cos it ain't no one else's damn business. I didn't force her, she ain't underage so I ain't apologizin' for nothin'" Daryl lost it, as if his mind wasn't screwed up enough about what to do, they were just screwing with it a bit more.

"Nah, ya ain't gotta explain anything to us Daryl. But I think Hershel and Maggie might want to know what's goin' on" Rick's voice was as level and calm as ever. Daryl randomly wondered how the hell he did that.

"I'm goin' on fence duty, kill me some motherfuckin' walkers for a few hours" with that Daryl re adjusted the bow on his shoulder and stomped off, leaving the two men stood there.

"I don't think Hershel knows yet, Maggie hasn't told him and between his hearin' goin' and sleepin' like the dead, I don't think he heard anythin' last night" Glenn sounded optimistic that perhaps the situation wasn't that bad.

"Ain't no way he's not findin' out though, 'specially if they carry on seein' each other" Rick knew as well as Daryl the shit was going to hit the fan at some point, no point in denying it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth had managed to get through breakfast without anyone saying anything about last night, perhaps they hadn't heard after all. She started to calm down at the thought they'd gotton away with it, although if they were going to carry on, sooner or later people would find out, people like her daddy and Maggie.

Everyone finished up their breakfast and went about their jobs for the day, leaving Beth with Judy and some of the other kids. She set some questions for the older ones, she liked to teach them what she could. They'd been learning math, long division and their multiplication tables. Beth had always been top of her class in science and math. She was planning on teaching them the periodic table next, which she'd memorized years ago.

"Elizabeth Louise Greene, I wanna word with you… now if you don't mind" it was Maggie. Beth's heart missed a beat. She knew. There was no other reason she was using her full name.

Beth turned around to find Maggie stood with her hands on her hips and her head cocked to the side, lips set in a straight line.

"Finish your questions and I'll be back soon, okay" Beth spoke to the children as she picked up Judy, she didn't want to leave her on her own, plus she would be protection, stop things from turning nasty. Then she started the long torturous walk towards Maggie.

She knew what was coming but she didn't think Maggie had any idea what was coming in her direction. Beth was determined she was no longer going to be the baby that was never allowed to grow up.

She'd just spent the night fucking Daryl Dixon, that alone should earn her some respect. If he didn't think she was a child, why the hell did anyone else?

"What do you want Maggie?" she tried to sound nonchalant but was already losing patience.

"I wanna know what Daryl Dixon was doin' in your cell last night Beth" Maggie's voice was raised but at least she wasn't screaming. Yet.

"Well we weren't playin' scrabble… why are you askin' when you already know the answer?" Beth managed to keep her voice low, even if it was filled with sarcasm.

"'Cause I'm hopin' the noises comin' from your cell weren't actually you and him… fuckin'" she spat out the last word as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Well they were, and we were, and I ain't sorry. It ain't nothin' to do with you or anyone else. Nobody complains when all they can hear is you goin' at it with Glenn do they, so why is it a big deal if I get to be with someone I like?"

"Because it's him… he ain't no good for you Beth. He's mean and rude and moody and uncouth…And he's bloody ancient" Maggie didn't actually know how old he was but she thought he had to be at least twice Beth's age.

"I ain't a kid Maggie, he didn't force me. In fact it was all me, I made the first move. It weren't my first time either so don't be thinkin' he took advantage or I didn't know what I was doin', 'cause I did" Beth's voice was raised now as she was getting madder at having to explain herself. She carried on, trying to keep her voice quiet for Judy's sake.

"And he isn't any of those things, you don't know him, none of you know him. He's kind and gentle and he cares and he… well he just needs someone same as everybody else. So what if he's a bit rough around the edges, that's what saved our asses plenty of times when we've been in trouble" Beth spoke more softly now, as if she was finally seeing Daryl and everything he was for the first time herself.

"Well you ain't seein' him again, daddy'll never let you, not when he finds out" Maggie was really testing her patience now, she was acting like a spoilt brat, they treated Beth like she was a child, when most of the time it was Maggie that needed to grow up.

"When he finds out what Maggie, that someone has made me happy, that someone wants to look after me, care for me. Why is it alright for you to have that but not me?" Beth knew this argument was just going to go round in circles, her sister was ever going to accept it.

"I gotta go back to the kids… I don't wanna talk about it no more" Beth turned around and went back to the children, shifting Judy around on her hip as she played with Beth's necklace, gurgling to herself.

"You like Daryl don't you Judy, you know what a good man he is" Judy just carried on giggling and gurgling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost lunchtime now and time for the kids to stop school for the day. Beth was glad because she hadn't been able to concentrate on anything since her run in with Maggie. She needed to see Daryl, she needed to sort out whatever it was that was happening between them.

"Carol, can you take Judy for a while, there's somewhere I need to be?" Carol and almost everyone else were piling in for lunch but she couldn't see Daryl amongst them.

She had a pretty good idea where he'd be, she smiled to herself as she realised she probably knew more about him than she thought.

Beth went outside and started to cross the yard, towards the perimeter fence, where, as she expected, sat Daryl.

"You killed enough walkers yet then?" she was teasing, she knew somebody must've said something to him about last night to make him spend the whole morning taking out walkers.

He didn't even look up at her. Beth sat on the ground next to him, her knees pulled to her chest, mimicking his posture.

"You gonna speak then or just leave me sat here talkin' to myself like a crazy woman?" Beth knew she would have to do most of the talking here and she really didn't mind that, as long as he helped her out a bit.

"Reckon ya must be a crazy woman ta want anythin' ta do with me" he didn't look at her just stared straight ahead

"So you have realised that I do want somethin' to do with you then?" Beth nudged his arm with hers in an attempt to get him to look at her.

It worked. He turned to look at her, a slight smirk on his lips.

"That's better…. Who said what to you then to get you into this mood?"

"Rick, Glenn… the usual. Yer too young, I'm too old, yer family's gonna kill me, I've fucked up every relationship in the prison…. Ya want me ta keep goin'?" Daryl's mood seemed to have lifted a bit as he realised how stupid it all sounded.

"I got the same from Maggie, I'm too young, apparently yer ancient, I don't know what I'm doin', yer a miserable uncouth old man…. You want me to keep goin'?"

They looked at each other and smiled, Beth letting out a giggle.

"Daryl can I ask you somethin'? I promise I'll be okay with whatever yer answer is" Beth wanted to get things sorted one way or the other.

"Hhhmm, s'pose so" Daryl had no idea what she wanted to know.

"Do you regret last night?" she held his gaze as she asked him, her eyes searching his, although she already knew he didn't. He wouldn't have been sat here talking to her if he did. He'd have run from her this morning, retreating into his usual awkward quiet self.

"Nah, I don't regret any of it" Daryl shook his head and dropped his gaze.

"Do you think I'm just a child?" she wanted him to see that what anyone else thought didn't matter. It was what he thought that counted.

"Nah, ya know I don't... ya definitely ain't a child, not the way ya..." Daryl stopped mid sentence. He started to smirk as he thought of last night and the sight of Beth's pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock. No, she definitely was not a child.

"Not the way what Daryl?" Beth asked sarcastically as she smirked back at him. She had a pretty good idea what he was thinking about.

"Oh, I think ya know Greene!" Daryl held her gaze this time, his eyes shining for a moment.

"And...do you wanna see me again?" she asked this with a bit more trepidation than the other questions. She'd known what his answers to those would be but she wasn't so sure on this one.

He was quiet for a moment, staring back out over the yard.

"Hhhmm..." Daryl mumbled and nodded his head. Honestly, he'd never wanted anything more. He'd never felt this way before. It scared him but he wanted to know what it'd be like...to have someone, someone that wanted him.

"Daryl, I don't regret it either and I don't think yer too old or I'm too young, and I wanna see you again too" she took hold of his hand and linked her fingers through his, squeezing tightly. They sat for a while looking out at the few remaining walkers the other side of the yard. Neither wanting to be the first to speak or move. Minutes went by but it seemed like hours. Beth couldn't take anymore.

"You gonna kiss me then or have I gotta do all the chasin'?" she looked at him and rolled her big blue eyes as a huge smile crossed her lips.

Daryl lifted his hand to her face and held her as he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her slowly and gently, surprising himself more than Beth.

"I think we should finish what we started this mornin', wanna come back to my place?" Beth was almost giggling, as she tried her best to tempt him.

He didn't answer her, just stood up, taking hold of her hand and pulling her to her feet. He suddenly didn't care one bit about anybody else. Beth wanted him and he wasn't about to turn her down. They walked back towards the prison, fingers linked as they passed a few people that were now back in the yard. They walked past everyone eating lunch, they walked past people on the stairs, people on the landing. Nobody seemed to even care or notice that they were together.

"See ain't as bad as you thought is it? No one cares Daryl. It don't have to be complicated. Maggie will calm down and if she don't… well it's her loss. And daddy, I'm gonna talk to him later, but I think he won't mind too much, he only wants me to be happy" Beth spoke quietly to Daryl as they walked along.

"Not on yer own ya ain't, I'll come with ya… if he's gonna kick ma ass may as well get it over with" he squeezed her hand and smiled at her, a genuine happy smile.

They stopped outside her cell. Beth lifted her head, reaching up to kiss him as she snaked her arms around his neck. He pulled her close, allowing his erection to press into her stomach.

"You want me to get rid of that for you now?" Beth chewed down on her bottom lip as her eyes roamed down his body, settling on his cock, before flashing back to meet his.

"Only if I can..." his voice tailed off as he whispered the rest to her, running his tongue around her ear and blowing warm air down her neck in between each filthy word. Beth's eyes became dark and wide, her breathing faster and her body bristled with arousal.

"You do know that now everyone knows, I ain't gonna be quiet... especially if you do that to me"

He could accuse Beth of being many things; beautiful, kind, caring, generous, funny, sexy, gentle, intelligent. But being quiet during sex, definitely wasn't one of them...

**A/N I'd love to know your suggestions on what Daryl said to Beth! **

**Thanks for reading xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Huge thanks to LolaRitaVida for all your lovely inspiring messages and just the best suggestion of what Daryl said to Beth. I think most people were thinking the same, but you described it in the most delicious way... I just had to use that line... thank you x**

**What ****Beth ****Greene R****eally W****anted F****rom ****Daryl**** Dixon**

**Chapter 3**

They were back inside her cell now, he wasn't quite sure how that had happened. He hadn't expected her to come and find him, not after she'd had time to think about it. All he'd been expecting was an awkward moment when she tried to explain why she wouldn't be able to see him again. That's all he ever expected. But that wasn't what was happening at all. She'd told him she did want to keep seeing him. She was even prepared to face her father and her sister just so she could be with him again. He had no idea why but he didn't care either. He'd wanted her for too long to question it.

He'd daydreamed about the beautiful blonde for months, ever since she'd been looking after Ass Kicker he supposed. He'd never have done anything about it, he might've been stupid but he wasn't that stupid. The daydreams were just something to fill the emptiness, get him through the lonely nights. The images of Beth that flooded his mind every time he wrapped his hand around himself and stroked himself to orgasm, how he saw her beautiful smiling face as release found him. He was sure last night would be just another one night stand, a thanks but no thanks, once she realised what a mistake she'd made.

"Tell me again... all those things yer gonna do to me" she had her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers tugging at the hair at his nape as she panted out the words, her eyes wide, pupils blown, as though she needed to hear him say it more than she needed air to breathe.

Daryl had her sandwiched between his firm body and the closed door. She could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage and knew he must be able to feel it too, banging into his chest.

Being here now with Beth was different. Last night had been unexpected, mad, frantic, rushed, desperate even. It was as if they both thought if they slowed down it wouldn't be real. He didn't want this time to be like that, he wanted to take his time, really enjoy it, and now he knew she wanted him for more than just one night he could.

Beth had heard quite clearly the dirty words he'd whispered to her when the were on the landing. Her belly had flipped and she hadn't been able to hold back from groaning out loudly as the words fell from his lips. The arousal inside her intensifying, followed quickly by a gush of wetness between her legs, warming her thighs and coating her panties. She needed to hear him say it again, his deep sexy drawl smothering itself around the words. The erotic filthy words that threatened her with climax before he'd even touched her.

"I said…I'm gonna tongue fuck that sweet honey-drippin' pussy a yours 'til ya beggin' me ta let ya come… then I'm gonna do it again... and again… and then I'm gonna fuck ya slowly 'til yer comin' again" he murmured the words torturously slowly into the soft flesh of her throat, the vibrations dancing across her body, his warm breath heating her cool skin as it turned it to goose flesh.

It sounded even better than the first time she'd heard it. Her centre was aching, throbbing, her clit almost exploding each time she clenched her centre tight. She needed him inside her, his fingers, his cock, his tongue, she didn't care which, she just needed to feel him. He had her head swimming, her legs buckling, she just needed release, release like he'd given her last night.

She knew she'd come the moment he touched her, her clit was throbbing so hard she thought even the slightest friction from her jeans, the slightest vibration would take her over the edge. She didn't know if she dare move from the position he had her pinned in for fear of exploding.

"Daryl I'm so wet…I want you so bad… just fuck me" Beth was whispering, moaning into the hard muscle of his shoulder as she clung onto him with both hands.

He'd never had this effect on a woman before. To see how she needed him, how desperate she was for him, especially after the way she'd dominated him last night, was making him rock hard. He'd liked it when she took charge, he couldn't deny it, when her tiny body had overpowered him, he'd never been so aroused in his life before. But he liked it knowing what he could do to her, that he could break her down by words and thoughts alone. He'd never known that kind of power. He could fuck, he was good at that, the physical bit was the easy part. It was the rest he'd never been any good with, the emotional connection, the communication, but she got him, she understood him, made it easy.

His mouth started to caress her throat, her neck, the smallest kisses and touches barely brushing her skin. She was burning up, he was setting her alight, inside and out. She moaned, loudly, as she closed her eyes and let him continue, his tongue dragging and licking around her ear, down her neck, over the hollow at the base of her throat.

"Daryl… please. Touch me" she was desperate now, panting, chest heaving, her nails clawing across his scalp as she pulled at his hair.

He swung around, walking her backwards towards the bunk, his hands caressing her ass as he kissed her skin. His mouth found hers, his lips moving slowly and gently as his tongue snaked around inside her mouth, her moans disappearing into him as she rolled her tongue around his.

He started to undo her jeans, his hands tugging them down along with her panties, over her ass as he pushed her down onto the bed, pulling them off along with her boots. He parted her legs and knelt on the floor between them, his face level with her pussy. He placed his warm mouth on the soft skin of her thighs and trailed heated nips and kisses along the inside of them, his whiskers scratching, tickling as he travelled from her knees to her centre, until she couldn't take anymore.

"Daryl… please… do it…" she wasn't too proud to beg, her voice now dragging out the words in frustration.

"Tell me what ya want darlin'… what da ya want me ta do?" he spoke slowly again, his voice smiling. He was enjoying this maybe a little bit too much and couldn't help but smirk at her from under his trademark messy but sexy hair.

Her beautiful flushed face was looking back at him, her bright blue eyes begging him to touch her, to do the things his dirty words had promised.

"I wanna come… I want you to… use your tongue" she felt slightly embarrassed actually saying the words, but she'd reached the point where she was so far gone she would say anything.

He couldn't deny her any longer. He knew she was almost there and he wanted her to come. Quickly the first time. Then he'd take her there slowly, again and again, until he'd touched and seen and tasted every single part of her, until he couldn't hold out from being inside her any longer.

He pulled her body towards him, her ass almost off the edge of the bed now. He used his thumbs to open her up to him. It was the prettiest damn pussy he'd ever seen, tight, pink, wet and fucking perfect, just like the rest of Beth Greene. He stuck his tongue out and licked. The flat of his soft tongue slowly running the whole length of her pussy, dragging her sweet wetness over her folds before flicking over her clit as he reached the top. She gasped, catching her breath before she began moaning, over and over, balling her fists in the bed sheets knowing how close she was. He closed his mouth around her hard sensitive nub, suckling and gently licking. That was all she needed. She was coming.

He watched as she writhed around the bed, her body convulsing and shaking as she moaned something about sweet Jesus Christ, followed by something about needing to be fucked. He smirked at just how much the tables had turned since last night and how much he was going to enjoy this afternoon, locked away with Beth Greene.

When she'd stopped moving and her breathing wasn't laboured anymore he started again. He opened her legs further, spreading them apart as far as they would go, his hands holding the inside of her thighs, as he pushed them backwards, her feet now flat on the mattress. Her pussy now completely open and exposed and even wetter than before, her juices trickling down between her ass cheeks and spreading out onto her thighs. He thought how he'd never seen anything quite so tempting or quite so lovely in his whole damn life.

He carefully and expertly worked his tongue around her every slippery curve, every dip and hollow, her every fold in an attempt to memorise every last one of them, learn what made her moan loudest, what made her call his name and what sent her spiralling into orgasm. His tongue alternating between long soft slow licks and short quick hard flicks. He had to hold her down, grabbing a tighter hold of her thighs as she wriggled and writhed in front of him, her hips jerking and jumping around as she came. She was noisy, God she was noisy, moaning his name and panting as she pulled at his hair, holding him against her pussy as if she was afraid he was going to stop.

He wasn't going to, he'd hardly even started, his tongue carried on circling around her tight entrance, dipping inside her, urgently tongue fucking her, fast and deep then slow and shallow until he could feel her coming again, contracting around his tongue, the sudden flood of her arousal. She tasted so fucking good, like sweet sticky honey. She was utterly addictive; how she reacted, how she called his name, he was sure he could do this forever, or at least until his jaw seized up.

She was screaming now, calling his name, the Lords name, more cussing than he ever thought he'd hear from such a sweet mouth. He was so turned on. His cock was desperate for some attention, desperate to be released from the confines of his pants, but he knew he could get her off again, one last time if he carried straight on. At this moment he wanted it to be about her, he'd never given a woman this much pleasure before and he liked it.

He didn't give her time to recover, just continued to thrust his tongue in and out of her now swollen pussy as she groaned and thrashed around madly. His tongue twisting and curling inside her in the most delicious way. He moved one hand from her thigh to her clit, his fingers circling slowly and firmly until he knew she was rolling from one orgasm to the next. He lapped at her sweet honey-drippin' pussy one last time as her insides exploded in yet another mind blowing climax. She was no longer able to tell where one finished and the next began. No longer able even to remember her own name. If he didn't stop she thought she might just black out.

He pulled away from her, wiping his face with the bed sheet while running his tongue around his lips in an effort to clean up every last drop of her sweetness. He gently pulled her shaky legs down and found her hand, linking his fingers with hers as he watched her slowly come down from the high she'd been riding. There was no blaspheming this time, just a repetition of his name, fading slowly to silence as her mind and body returned to plateau, as sense returned to her. The room was filled with nothing now except their rhythmic shallow breathing.

"That what ya wanted, ya like that huh darlin'?" still knelt between her legs, he bent forward moving along her body, his hands roaming upwards across her stomach, cupping her breasts and tugging at her nipples through her clothing as he kissed around her ear. Beth just nodded madly as if all power of speech was still lost to her.

His erection was pressing hard between her legs now as she moved her hips around, her wet centre running the length of it over his pants.

She started to pull at his clothes, she couldn't wait any longer to feel him inside her. First his shirt, then his pants and boxers, thrown to the floor as he tore at her top, needing to see her again, her perfect pert breasts, her porcelain skin. Within seconds they were naked, his body firmly pressed into hers, her nipples rock hard against his chest, his cock like granite against her pussy.

She rocked her hips, slicking his erection with her arousal as the tables turned again and he became the one to groan. His face against her neck as he growled out her name into her soft flesh. He wanted inside her tight pretty pussy more than he'd ever wanted anything before.

She grabbed his shoulders, pushing him around and down as she rolled on top of him until she was sat straddling him, until they were back as they were when they had left it that morning.

"You want me to get rid of that for you?" her flushed face grinned down on him as she asked the same question, only this time expecting a different answer.

He grabbed her face and pulled her downwards, his mouth moving over hers as his tongue crushed into her. Her taste was on his lips, his tongue, invading her mouth as he kissed her passionately. It was more of a turn on than she ever thought it could be.

"I want you… now" she'd hardly panted the words out before she was slowly sliding down the length of his cock, guiding him inside until she couldn't take anymore.

She sat up, hands splayed out over his chest as she started to ride him, rocking slowly. His hands resting on her hips, pulling her back and forth as he slipped in and out of her vice like pussy, groaning even louder than he had before.

Beth was sure she was going to climax again, the feeling of him inside her was setting every nerve ending on fire. The movement, the stretching, the fullness, all inflaming the throb deep within her. Then he stopped her from moving, holding her still.

They stayed like this for a moment, him sheathed in her warm wet tightness, neither of them moving nor speaking. Just their shallow deep breaths filling the otherwise silent room again as their eyes locked together and held a silent conversation.

Beth realising that what was racing through her body wasn't anything to do with the rush she got from sex but everything to do with the rush she got from him. She was feeling something deeper, something exciting, something that made her heart flip. She might have started this because she wanted to know what sex with Daryl would be like, because he was hot and dangerous and unknown territory, but it was more than that now. There was a connection that she couldn't deny, something inside her that was drawing her to him. She wanted to care for him, make him feel wanted, take away some of the sadness that always seemed to haunt him. She wanted to give him what he was missing, she wanted to be his, completely.

Daryl couldn't explain these feelings he had towards her, they were more than just sexual. There was something about her that calmed him, understood him, saw into his soul and didn't care what darkness lived there. She made him feel like he wasn't alone, made him feel that he could have a future… with her. He was overwhelmed with a primal need to take care of her and keep her safe . He didn't know where these feelings had suddenly come from but he knew he wasn't going to ignore them, brush them aside like he would've done in the past. He didn't want to be scared of letting her in, of caring for her.

"Beth…" His voice was the softest she'd ever heard it. "Let me make love ta ya" he went quiet as his eyes searched hers for an answer, for some kind of acknowledgement that she was feeling the same, that she wanted the same.

And he found it. Her eyes were bright, wide, filled with an emotion he'd never seen before as she nodded slowly and lowered her lips onto his.

They spent the rest of the afternoon making love. He took his time, did slow, amazing, wicked things to her. Things that made her feel like she was flying. They stopped only to talk. Mostly it was Beth doing the talking and Daryl listening, watching her; her zest for life, her enthusiasm, the way she still saw beauty in everything.

"We need ta tell ya dad Beth, 'fore he finds out from someone else, if he don't already know" Daryl knew he had to bring it up, it wasn't just going to disappear.

He didn't want to think about anything else only her but knew as soon as they left this room again things would change. He wished they never had to leave her little room, it was their perfect sanctuary from everything that was still shit in the world. Where they could hide and just be together, not answering to anyone, pretend that nothing else existed.

But Hershel had to be told, he hadn't really spoken to Rick yet and he was sure Carol didn't know either.

He'd only ever thought of Carol as a sister, a really good friend, but he knew she'd wanted more from him. She'd made it clear a few times and he'd just brushed it off. He didn't know how she'd take this, he didn't want to hurt her but he didn't want Beth in an awkward position either. He didn't want people to be mean to her, say shit to her, she didn't deserve that. He couldn't give a damn what people said to him but he wanted to protect Beth from the hurtful things he knew would soon be flying around.

"I don't think he'll mind too much. I know he treats me like I'm his baby still but he only wants me to be happy. And you make me happy Daryl…" Beth looked at him and smiled, her eyes dancing and wide "He'll just have to accept that we're together now" Beth planted a kiss on Daryl's closed mouth. She didn't seem as bothered or as worried as Daryl did.

"So I make ya happy do I?" Daryl couldn't help but smile into her soft hair as he pulled her tighter to his chest, inhaling the perfect fresh and clean smell that was Beth "Still think he's gonna kick ma ass though"

"It's not daddy you need to worry about Daryl….Maggie on the other hand..." Beth started to chuckle, she knew she shouldn't but it all just seemed so stupid. With everything going on in the world, why did it matter where people found comfort?

She wasn't a child, okay she was a lot younger than Daryl but she was quite capable of making a decision. They treated her like an adult when they needed someone to be responsible for the kids, someone to teach them. When they needed someone to take care of the sick, or someone to cook and clean. They would just have to treat her like an adult now. She was gonna keep on seeing Daryl whatever they said.

They lay quiet for a while, Daryl wondering how his life could've changed so much in the space of a day, not really understanding how someone like Beth could even have the slightest interest in him. But feeling strangely happy that she did. Beth realising she didn't want to be on her own anymore, she wanted him with a passion that surprised her.

"Ya wanna go find him now? We need to do it, I still gotta talk to Rick and Carol"

Beth didn't answer, she was still curious about something else but didn't know if she should ask or if he'd get annoyed with her.

"Daryl can I ask you somethin'?... I know it ain't really any of my business but were you and Carol… you know, sleeping together?" Beth turned her head to look at Daryl even though she could feel herself starting to blush.

She needed to know, not that she would judge him, she had been sleeping with Zach after all. She just wanted to know if it would be awkward now between her and Carol.

"Nah, she's jus' a good friend is all… I think she wanted to but I jus' didn't see her like that"

"Oh... I hope she's okay with us then, I have to spend so much time with her I just don't want it to be awkward"

"I'll talk to her, she'll be fine with ya, I'll make sure she understands" Daryl placed a kiss on Beth's cheek as he let out a deep breath. He really hoped Carol would understand, for everyone's sakes.

"Anyway ya still ain't answered me, are we gonna go find ya daddy now?"

"We'll just lie here a bit longer first, I don't wanna move just yet. Then I promise we'll go tell him" Beth snuggled back into Daryl's chest, listening to the gentle thrum of his heartbeat, as she closed her eyes, allowing the calm, beautiful, peaceful moment to wash over them for as long as possible.

**A/N Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**What Beth Greene Really Wanted From Daryl Dixon**

**Chapter 4**

Hershel Greene was a good man. The best of men. He was principled, fair, tolerant and just about the most level headed man you would ever meet. He'd always lived his life simply. And he loved his family, his girls, more than life itself.

Hershel had spent his life instilling good manners, respect and a strong sense of right and wrong into all of his children. Maggie he had come to realise would always just be Maggie, a kind heart that knew right from wrong, but would always be opinionated and head strong with it. Beth though, she was everything he'd ever hoped she would be, kind, loving, sweet and caring. That's why what he had heard, what he knew had been going on in her cell had shocked him and had more than disappointed him if he was honest. He hadn't yet decided if that was because of who had been in her cell with her or whether it was just because he'd expected more from her, she had shown so little respect for herself or consideration for him by flaunting it in front of the whole prison.

He'd accepted Maggie as the rebellious tearaway that would go off to meet boys and do things that he'd have preferred not to have known about. But he also knew she had a good sensible head on her shoulders and would always stay within respectable boundaries.

Maggie had Glenn now though and she was finally happy and settled. That's all he'd ever wanted for his children and as far as Hershel was concerned she couldn't have found herself a better man. Glenn was everything that he would have chosen for Maggie himself. Generous, strong, capable, loving, sensible and caring, but most importantly he would die to keep Maggie safe. Of course he hadn't made it easy for Glenn at the beginning, he didn't welcome him with open arms, what father ever does that with his daughters new boyfriend? He wanted him to earn his acceptance, his respect. And he had. Glenn had proved himself over and over of being worthy of his daughters affections.

Beth on the other hand, he worried about her softness, her eagerness to trust and the easy way she could be led astray. She'd never disobeyed an order in her life, until the dead had started to walk the earth that was. Then he'd seen a change in her, slowly and gradually. He wasn't sure if it was the new harsh world they lived in that was hardening her or if it was just that she was becoming a woman. Recently she had become more capable, less reliant on him or anyone else for things, she'd found her niche in child care and nursing and housekeeping, she was standing on her own two feet, using her strengths to contribute to the group. Hershel was no fool though, he'd realised she'd been physical with both Jimmy and Zach, which he knew would never have happened if they were still living their old life back at the farm.

He had to get his head around the fact they weren't living their old life anymore though and never would be again. Everything had changed and none of it for the better. It was true that you had to live for the here and now, without hesitation, because tomorrow might never come. No one could put things off until tomorrow, say they had another fifty years left, fifty days would be a miracle. He had to reconcile with the fact Beth had grown up and although she would always be his baby, she wasn't _a_ baby anymore. She was old enough to decide who she liked, who she wanted to be with, in fact old enough to decide everything for herself. Her mother and brother were gone and he'd almost died when he lost his leg. He knew he wouldn't be here forever to look out for her, keep her safe. He wanted her to have someone that could do those things for her, like Maggie had Glenn, someone of her choosing though… and there were slim pickings these days that was for sure.

He'd always respected Daryl, as one of the unit and as a man. He did what was needed for the group, the awful things that no one else wanted to do or were even capable of doing. He kept them safe, killed when he had to, provided what they needed. He'd saved Judith without a seconds thought. He'd even stepped up when Rick was no longer fit to carry on, helped to lead the group, make the hard decisions. And Hershel knew that it had taken a lot for him to do that. That it made him feel awkward, scrutinized and uncomfortable, but he'd done it all the same for the sake of everyone in their little family. He'd earned his gratitude and respect for that alone.

He'd never thought on him in any way other than as a lynchpin of the group, never expected he'd need to. Now he had to think on him as someone that was sleeping with his daughter and he didn't really know how that made him feel. It didn't thrill him but then again the thought of anyone sleeping with his daughter didn't thrill him. But it also didn't make him as angry as he perhaps thought it would have. Beth could have chosen a lot worse. Daryl wasn't bad or mean or uncaring, in fact he was a good man, probably as good as Glenn if truth be told. He was just a little rough around the edges, he'd had a bad life and wasn't real good with people but that wasn't something he could hold against him, it wasn't a personality contest these days, you did what you needed to survive, you didn't have to be polite about it. He just wished Beth had found the decency to tell him straight after it happened, before the whole prison knew, before it was the main topic of conversation. Before everyone took him for a fool for thinking he didn't know what his daughter was up to and took his Bethy as a harlot.

Hershel had heard some of the comments flying around, before people could change the subject or before they knew he was there, and they all seemed to centre on how much older Daryl was than Beth. That hadn't even occurred to him. He was aware that Daryl was older, he had no idea how much older though. Age had never bothered Hershel, he was a lot of things but a hypocrite wasn't one of them. He'd been twenty years older than Annette, Beth's mother and that had never been a problem. He always maintained age was just a number, nothing more, nothing less. It was the person underneath that mattered. That would be what he judged Daryl on, not the fact he was probably twenty years older than Beth. If that didn't matter to her, it didn't matter to him and shouldn't matter to anyone else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I like him daddy, I can't help it, ain't like I planned to feel this way about him" Beth's voice was quiet as she spoke to her father. Her eyes cast downwards as though she was back to being five again, stood in the pantry with her hand caught in the cookie jar. Only this time the cookie jar was a middle aged redneck with a bad attitude.

Hershel had refused to speak to Daryl until he'd spoken to his daughter first. Daryl tried his hardest to get Hershel to speak to him and Beth together but he only wanted to see Beth. Hershel needed to know she was happy and that she'd chosen this route of her own accord. Beth had always been an open book as far as her feelings were concerned but he didn't think he'd be able to read her properly if Daryl was with her. Her guard would be up and he wouldn't be able to ask her what he needed to. He wouldn't be able to get the answers he needed. He would speak to Daryl later.

"I can see that Bethy, I might be old but I'm not blind just yet, and on that topic I'm not deaf either. I hoped you'd have come to see me earlier, this mornin'. I wasn't the only one to have heard what was goin' on last night… or this afternoon" Hershel spoke, his voice filled with disappointment but still nothing but love etched into his lined face.

"I'm sorry daddy, I wanted to tell you…I had the children to look after then I had to see Daryl, we needed to sort out where we are, what we're doin'… no point in tellin' you if there's nothin' to tell" Beth sounded sad and remorseful, genuinely sorry that she'd disappointed her father.

Beth loved her daddy more than any other person in the world, to the point of putting him on a pedestal. She'd spent her entire life looking up to him and until the last few years she'd been a model daughter. She always thought Maggie felt left out because of it, like she was the black sheep, not getting as much attention. That was probably why she went a bit wild for a time. None of that was true though, it was just how a teenage girl perceived it. Hershel loved all his children equally, Shawn, Maggie and Beth. He would've sacrificed himself to save any one of them. Hershel didn't have favourites. Not where his children were concerned.

"So…did you find out what you're doin' then?" Hershel asked slowly and calmly as ever.

"Yes, I think we did… we like each other and want to see each other again. I don't know about anythin' else, no one knows how things are gonna turn out but I wanna try" Beth sounded more forceful now, like she'd just made her mind up and was determined to carry on.

"And you're sure it's what you want Bethy, it was your choice?"

"Yes daddy, I think he's worth it, I wanna make it work and I want you to be happy for me, I don't want us to fight… he's a good man you know. He isn't like what people say, not when he's with me. He's got no self-confidence, he's always puttin' himself down, he's really sweet underneath his rough exterior" Beth looked up at her father, her eyes wide and innocent, like she was a lost lamb, and found him looking down at her with the same love he'd always shown.

Hershel Greene had never been able to stay mad with his youngest daughter for very long, but then again he'd never really had cause to be mad at her.

Beth had always had a knack of being able to wrap her father around her little finger. The doe eyed pure and innocent look she could always put on. A flutter of her long lashes. Now though, after last night she was unsure if that tactic would work anymore. If he really had heard what had gone on, she had no chance of him believing she was any of those things.

"You know Maggie said some terrible things about him earlier, she had no right… she doesn't know him. And just because he's older she thinks the whole thing's disgustin'. Would you talk to her daddy? Tell her that I don't need to be coddled no more and that he ain't done nothin' wrong" Beth's eyes were pleading with her father now. If the wide eyed innocent look wouldn't work she could always try the hard done by, please help me look.

"I told her it was all me, that I did the chasin' but she didn't believe me. She thinks I don't know my own mind or that he forced me. He didn't, he tried to stop it from happenin'. I think he knew what everyone would say" Beth continued as she tried to explain best she could.

Beth knew only too well the carnage Maggie could cause if she was left unchecked. Daryl didn't deserve any of the things she'd said and they could do without the whole prison getting her version of events before they'd had a chance to talk to the others themselves. It was pretty obvious everyone knew about them now but Daryl would still want to speak with Rick and Carol, just because it was the right thing to do.

"I'll speak with her Bethy, you know how she can be though. It might take her a while to come around, but she will do because she loves you and only wants the best for you, like we all do... I'll speak with Glenn too, maybe he can calm her down"

"Thank you daddy. We just need a chance… the world's hard enough now without havin' your friends and family turn against you as well" Beth wrapped her arms around Hershel's waist and hugged him. As long as she had her daddy's support she could survive anything.

"I'm not gonna make it easy for him you know… he's gonna have to earn my respect just like Glenn had to"

"He won't mind that… as long as you give him a chance, that's all he wants. I am sorry you know, for not speakin' to you earlier, for making this harder than it had to be"

"You best go and see if Carol needs any help with the children again, you shouldn't let your duties slip. And I want to speak with Daryl now anyway"

Beth lifted her head and placed a kiss on her father's cheek. "I love you daddy… please don't be too hard on him… for my sake"

With that Beth turned and left, knowing it had gone as well as it could have. But then she knew her father pretty well and knew he was nothing if not fair and would give anyone a chance before he condemned them to his final judgement.

Beth walked back up the stairs to the landing where Daryl was propped up against the bannister, cigarette hanging between his fingers, looking like a naughty schoolboy about to be called to the principal's office for his turn to be reprimanded.

"He won't bite Daryl… just be honest, that's all he wants" Beth grabbed hold of Daryl's hand and gave it a squeeze. "You can back out now if you want, we can just pretend none of it happened" Beth looked up at him with a look that said she was serious but that also said that wasn't what she wanted.

Daryl took a long pull on his cigarette, exhaling slowly as he let the nicotine rush flood his body and calm his mind.

"Nah, I ain't scared a yer old man…I faced a lot worse. Anyways, what can he say that I ain't heard a million times before? Yer not good enough, yer got nothin' to offer and yer nothin' but a worthless redneck asshole. I'll just let him say it, get it over with"

Daryl could have easily turned and run. If he was doing this for anyone else he would have. But it was Beth and for some unknown reason every fibre of his body was telling him to face Hershel, get it over with and then he would have the one thing he'd always wanted. Someone of his own. Someone to care for, someone to stop the loneliness, but more than that, someone that actually felt something for him in return. He would have Beth.

"It won't be that bad Daryl, I've spoken to him now…And please don't say those things about yerself, they ain't true, none of 'em" Beth's voice was quiet, soft as she tried to make him feel better. She really hadn't realised just how low his self-esteem was. How badly he thought of himself.

"I'll see you later…I gotta go check on the kids again and prepare the dinner" Beth just looked at him, her eyes trying to wrap him safely in the arms she couldn't bring herself to move from her sides. She didn't want to flaunt what was happening any more than she already had done. Not until things were sorted. At the time she hadn't cared who heard but now she felt bad about the whole thing.

Daryl just half smiled at her as she turned and left, taking one last drag before stubbing out his cigarette under the toe of his boot.

He started to descend the stairs, trying to work out what the Hell he was gonna say to Hershel Greene. What could he say that would explain why he'd thought it was okay for him to spend last night fucking his daughter, and not just that but how he wanted his permission to carry on doing it? _Shit yer so screwed Dixon._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Beth wandered over to the guard tower, she thought what a lovely quiet balmy evening it was, not too humid like it had been lately, just right. The sky was clear, stars out in their hundreds. She could have laid on the ground and just gazed at them. They were so beautiful. Back at the farm she used to lie there for hours making shapes out of them, watching them blink at her from thousands of miles away. She wondered what it would be like to live amongst them, how peaceful it would be. No looking over your shoulder for walkers, no living like a prisoner in your own home and no thoughts of dying invading every moment of every day.

She knew Daryl would be sat in there on his own when she got there, which was why she'd decided to surprise him. That and the fact she hadn't really spoken to him since she'd left him with her father earlier. They'd only exchanged fleeting glances at dinner. His look had told her he still wanted her and everything was going to be alright, so she hadn't worried.

He never took guard duty with anyone else, he never did anything with anyone else, apart from go on runs. That was purely for back up, if he could have gotten away with going on his own she was pretty sure he would have.

She thought how sad it was that he spent so much time on his own, of course he interacted with people, he passed the time of day with them but he didn't _'have'_ anyone. He was pretty close to Rick, they had become like brothers, but Rick had Carl and Judy to care for. Maggie had Glenn, Tyreese had Sasha, Carol had Lizzie and Mika, even she had her dad and Maggie. Everyone sat with someone at meal times, they shared cells. Daryl didn't do those things either. He was usually the last to eat and only after he was happy everyone else had eaten their fill, then would sit alone. He didn't even have a cell to call his, he said he didn't want to be locked up like an inmate so just slept wherever there was a space like he was some sort of vagrant.

Daryl's heart started to race as he heard her walking up the steps of the tower. He would know her footsteps anywhere. He could probably recognise everyone in the prison from the way they moved. They all wore the same pair of shoes each day, so taking timing, placement and loudness of the steps in to account he could usually gauge weight and size, male or female. And he knew these footsteps were Beth Greene's. Dainty and light, not spaced too far apart on account of her height, with an unmistakeable clicking from the heel of those damn cowboy boots.

"Thought ya had Lil Ass Kicker tonight?" he spoke loudly so she could hear him, just to let her know that he knew she was there.

"How da you know it's me… yer so freaky Daryl Dixon" Beth called back smiling to herself.

"Who the hell else is gonna be comin' ta see me at this time a night… and ya will always wear them damn cowboy boots… can hear 'em a mile off" he didn't want to tell her he'd been able to recognise her walk for months, that his heart would race as he'd listen to her at night when she was pacing up and down with Judy. That he could hear her every time she'd unknowingly pass by him when he was on guard duty or fence duty or just passing through the yard.

"Rick said he'd take Judy tonight… she is his daughter after all. I asked him if he would, said I had somethin' I needed to do tonight" Beth was at the top of the stairs now.

She glanced up to see Daryl perched on the edge of the table that was in the centre of the room.

"Oh yeah, what ya need ta do tonight that couldn't wait then?" He was looking out of the window, seemingly deep in thought or transfixed on something.

Beth carried on over to him and wedged herself between his legs, her face level with his.

"You"

"Me what?" he asked as if he had no idea what she was going on about, but actually he didn't have any idea.

"I needed to do _you_, tonight… right here, right now. That's what couldn't wait" her hands were now wound into his hair as she pulled his gaze from the window and onto her.

She looked at him, her eyes darting across his face as if she was waiting for an answer. He slowly moved his hands to her waist and pulled her closer. He leant in and kissed her. She got her answer.

He'd been lost in thought about her. He hadn't really been listening to her, otherwise he'd have known exactly what she was talking about. He'd been thinking about what Hershel had said to him, wondering how the hell he was going to keep her satisfied and happy and not fuck the whole thing up. Sex was one thing but being in a relationship, talking, looking out for someone, worrying about them, caring about them, that was a whole load of new shit he had no idea about.

"Right here, right now, huh?" Daryl was back in the room, his cock suddenly coming to life, as he became fully aware of what she wanted. This bit he could do.

Beth was already on her knees, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. Her eyes fixed on his as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. Earlier she'd un-braided it and took it down from that ponytail she continually wore. As it fell loosely around her shoulders, he swallowed hard at the thought of how utterly beautiful she was and how utterly out of his depth he was. The rough skin of his thumb traced across her perfect soft pink lips as he cupped her face. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into his palm.

"I think I owe you for this afternoon" she mumbled into his hand as he just carried on looking at her.

Beth continued relieving Daryl of his pants and boxers, his now rock hard cock springing free as she pulled them down.

His hands were tangling in her hair, gently smoothing it away from her face and holding it loosely at the back of her head. He wanted to watch as his cock disappeared into that sweet mouth of hers.

He hitched his breath as she ran her tongue along his length, swirling around the head as her eyes stayed locked with his. She wanted to see him groan, to see him writhe as he had done with her. She wanted to take him to the edge, then stop until he begged her to let him come.

Her mouth worked him over as her hands found their place along his length and around his balls. She licked and flicked as she took him into her warm wet mouth, sucking hard as her hand found a slow firm rhythm.

Daryl didn't think it could've ever felt any better than it did last night, but it did. He couldn't take his eyes off her, the way her lips caressed him and her mouth devoured him. He had the most beautiful woman in the world wrapping herself around his cock and he never wanted the feeling to end. He couldn't help but groan out. He was chanting her name, tugging on her hair as she bobbed up and down, trying to hold himself back from finishing.

Beth's mouth only broke contact when she stopped to place wet kisses along the length of him, before dragging her tongue around and around, gently curling and licking from base to tip until he was moaning he was going to come.

She stopped, pulling her mouth and hands away. She wasn't going to let him, she wanted to leave him on the edge.

"Fuck… Beth, don't stop…shit" he was nearly there, so close to orgasm he could almost feel it coursing through his body.

"Ask me then, what do you want?" Beth was teasing him, her voice sinful as she kissed along his thigh, running her tongue along the tiny hairs that were standing on end there.

She wanted payback for his teasing earlier. He'd made her beg, he'd made her say it. She was going to make him do the same.

"Damn it Beth… it ain't funny" Daryl sounded as if he might just explode whether she carried on or not.

"I know it ain't funny remember…now ask me nicely, tell me"

"Fuck Beth…I wanna come in that filthy Goddamn mouth a yours. I want ya ta wrap yer lips around ma cock and suck it" he spat the words out in desperation, his face scrunching up as an intense need to let go rushed through his body.

At that exact moment he realised that he'd finally met his match, his equal, in Beth Greene, of all people. He'd never begged for anything in his life before, and here he was begging for her to let him come. He knew then that he was totally and completely hers and always would be.

So she did, she finished giving him the best damn blow job he'd ever had. He'd never been happier to be alone than he was at that moment, the noise he made when he finally came was enough to wake the dead let alone the living. Beth almost gagging as he thrust his cock into the deepest recesses of her mouth, releasing thick warm streams of cum straight down her throat.

He lay back on the table, his chest heaving, eyes closed as Beth stood up and licked her lips, placing a kiss on the end of his nose.

"That what you wanted, you like that, huh?" Beth wanted to complete the role reversal, turn the tables completely. Go full circle from where they were a day ago.

Daryl just smirked, raising an eyebrow as he opened his eyes and pulled her down hard into his chest, pressing his lips into hers.

"Yeah I liked that… but now darlin' I'm gonna fuck ya and I'm gonna like that even more" Daryl was smirking as he kissed her throat. He was ready to give her exactly what she'd come looking for.

"You sure you shouldn't be checkin' for walkers first, I don't want you gettin' in more trouble 'cause of me?" Beth giggled as she tried to free herself from his grip to stand up.

"Uh uh, ain't no walkers out there, it's just ya and me… and I'm gonna make ya moan and scream and cuss 'cause there ain't no one ta hear" Daryl didn't let her move, just carried on molesting her breasts as he took off her shirt, his mouth latching on to her neck, sucking and biting.

Beth was shuffling out of the rest of her clothes and helping him out of his shirt until they were both naked and in a heap on the table, Beth straddling his hips again.

Beth ran her tongue around his chest, lapping around his nipples and trailing long wet kisses down the side of his throat, flicking her tongue around his ear, as she felt the vibrations from his throaty groans reverberating through her core. His cock was growing hard, pressing against her ass cheek and she knew he was ready to go again.

Just as that thought ran through her head, Daryl sat up, lifting her to the floor before jumping down behind her, pressing himself into her back as he groped and pulled her breasts, kissing behind her ear and licking along her neck and shoulder.

She was so wet already, she just needed him to fuck her, she didn't want foreplay, not now, she just needed him to be inside her.

Daryl gently pushed her forward over the table until her ass was in the air and his fingers were tangled up in her hair again. He spread her legs apart and slipped into her. It felt so good as he moved inside her. Slowly, then faster, sinking himself deeper, enough to make her feel queasy as he crashed hard into her cervix, hitting that place inside her that made her stomach somersault leaving behind a throbbing ache.

He had no intention of finishing anytime soon, he could've stayed inside her forever, slipping in and out as she became wetter and he became harder. The sounds she made were like a heavenly orgy, he'd never heard anything sweeter than her panting, moaning and mewling. Her breathlessness and desperate calling of his name. Calling for him to go faster and harder, screaming for him to fuck her. He couldn't help but join in as the feeling of his cock pushing into the deepest parts of her sent him spiralling, his mind and body screaming out for release.

"I need ta look at ya Beth... turn over" Daryl wanted to see her, her face was too beautiful to be pushed downwards into a table. He pulled out of her and rolled her over so she was now laid flat on her back on the table. Her sweaty and flushed face looking up at him as short sharp breaths escaped her swollen lips. He leant down and kissed her, slowly as his tongue barely met hers, then deeper as his tongue traced round the inside of her mouth.

Beth lifted her legs, curling them over his shoulders as she grabbed his ass, guiding him back into her warmth. Oh God it felt amazing, he felt so big, filling her even more from this angle than before. She was drinking in the complete nakedness of him. Her eyes following his every muscle as they bunched and flexed as he thrust into her, his tight abs, his strong arms and broad shoulders. If it was possible to orgasm from just looking at someone, she was sure she just would have. What he saw in her pale skinny body was a mystery, her boobs were kind of on the small size too. She wasn't complaining though. She was just going to accept that he did want her.

"Yer so fuckin' beautiful...God, I could look at ya forever" Beth mumbled something he couldn't understand before grunting as he thrust into her hard, moving her backwards on the table. His eyes were devouring her. His hands were roaming her body, twirling her nipples, squeezing her breasts, his fingers finding a rhythm as he rubbed her clit until she was climaxing, gripping his cock tight between her walls.

He pounded into her, through the convulsions of her orgasm, pulling out of her only just in time to stop his own climax from happening inside her. It took every bit of self-control he had to withdraw in time. He wanted nothing more than to let go inside her as she held him tightly. But he knew he mustn't. He shouldn't.

Just because no one had stopped them seeing each other it didn't mean he could knock her up first chance he got. Although that thought had been playing at the back of his mind every time he looked at her recently, every time he watched her with Ass Kicker. The image of Beth with his child. He pushed it to the back of his mind and locked it away. Then he decided, he needed to go on a run, a mercy mission to find as many rubbers as he could… he knew next time he wouldn't be able to stop from letting go inside her and he wasn't even sure he wanted to.

Beth lowered her legs and pulled Daryl down onto her shaky body. She wrapped her arms around him, running her fingertips along his spine, as she had done last night.

This time yesterday they were just two people that hardly spoke, living together through necessity. Now they were two people that knew intimate details about each other, two people that were now choosing to live with each other. They'd also spoken more in one day than probably the whole of the last two years put together. She smiled to herself at how the world had changed so much but there were still some things that would never change. The need to be part of something bigger, the need to be loved and wanted by another person. The need for a home and a family.

"Can I stay here with you tonight? I can keep you company... and I still wanna know what daddy said to you. He wouldn't tell me, said I didn't need to know" Beth was still tracing her fingers over Daryl's back as his forehead rested on her shoulder.

"If ya want… ain't very excitin' tho'… ya can go ta sleep if ya want. I'll keep watch… I think there's a sleepin' bag and pillow in 'ere somewhere" Daryl placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek before standing up and dressing. He thought he better make a bit of an effort, being butt naked wouldn't help if there was trouble or a sudden herd of walkers out there.

"So will you tell me then? What he said?" Beth was watching him dress, thinking it was almost as hot as watching him strip.

"Maybe, depends if ya ask me nicely" he looked at her with a wicked grin that fanned the flame that was burning inside her. The flame only Daryl Dixon had the power to ignite or extinguish.


	5. Chapter 5

**What Beth Greene Really Wanted From Daryl Dixon**

**Chapter 5 **

Daryl was sat on the edge of the table, fully clothed now, and back to staring out of the window, watching as the odd straggling walker stumbled around outside the fence. Beth was laid out next to him, still naked. She couldn't find the energy to dress yet, although it wasn't cold and it felt quite nice to be so exposed. She couldn't just lie around naked like this in the prison. She also hated the fact she had no decent clothes and that no matter how many times they got washed, they were still old and stained. She would love to be able to go and get some new ones. Then her train of thought turned to the man sat next to her.

"Do you want me to go fetch you some food… you didn't eat much earlier" She'd cooked rabbit stew which was one of the better meals they could cobble together these days, all thanks to Daryl and his ability to never come back empty handed from a hunt. But Beth had noticed that he'd hardly eaten anything, she didn't know if that had been because something bad had happened with her dad or if he just wasn't hungry. She couldn't get close enough to ask him. And their stolen glances couldn't tell her that much.

She wondered if he'd take her with him next time he went hunting, she would love to be able to catch the food as well as being able to skin, gut and cook it. Knowing how to do those other bits was pointless if she couldn't actually catch the animal to begin with. She wanted to ask him if he'd take her out next time he went on a run too, it didn't have to be just them but she would give anything to escape the monotony of being locked up here twenty four seven. And she would give anything to sit behind him, wrap herself around his back, let her hands rest on his chest and ride out on his Triumph. Leaving the confines of the prison behind them even if it was only for a few hours.

She'd accepted the role that had just naturally developed for her over the last months without complaint. She was happy to child mind, teach, cook, clean and play nurse to her daddy's doctor when anyone was sick but she didn't want that to be all she could do. None of those things would help her survive out there if they had to go back on the run again, if they had to survive outside of these secure walls.

"Nah I'm fine, jus' not hungry today is all"

"You sure you're okay… you seem miles away?" she was sure his mood had become more reflective from what it had been a few moments ago.

He'd seemed so happy, content and playful even, but now… he was back to quiet, brooding and distant Daryl. She wondered if he'd perhaps changed his mind. Realised she wasn't worth the hassle after all.

"I'm good, jus' thinkin', tryin' to keep awake. Someone kept me up last night and I couldn't get any rest this afternoon neither" he turned to look at her through his bangs as she lay next to him, his eyes raking over her naked body, his eyes suddenly shining again as he smirked at her. "Come 'ere" He grabbed her hand, pulling it towards him, forcing her to sit up, before helping her down from the table and pulling her against his chest, between his legs so she was stood looking out the window too. He rested his chin on her bare shoulder and wrapped one arm around her waist. He pointed into the night sky.

"See that star there, that's the North Star, part of the Lil' Bear, it never moves. It's constant and is one of the brightest in the sky. You'll never get lost if ya follow that. …it kinda reminds me of ya. The prettiest, brightest light in the room, never changin', givin' hope ta anyone that's lost their way" he closed his eyes for a brief second and snuggled his face into her hair, inhaling her perfect fresh clean smell, a fragrance that could relax him like nothing else. "Another night, when I ain't so beat I'll show ya the constellations… if ya want me ta"

"I'd like that… when I was younger I used to spend hours looking at the stars, making shapes and patterns with them but I never learnt their real names, just liked lookin' at 'em 'cause they were pretty" Beth raised her arm, winding it around his neck and behind his head, pushing her fingers along his scalp, pulling his face closer to hers. They both gazed out into the night. Both lost in their own thoughts again.

After what seemed like forever Beth broke the silence.

"What did daddy say to you, you look like you're thinkin' about somethin', worryin'. Did he say somethin' to upset you, I told him not to… Please tell me" Beth wanted to know her father hadn't said anything hurtful, he said he wouldn't and she'd be disappointed if he had.

"Nah, he was fine with me, didn't say anythin' I was expectin' him to, really Beth ya ain't gotta worry. He said he respects me for what I do around here and he's grateful for how I keep y'all safe. An even though I'm a good man, none a that counts towards me bein' with his daughter. I've gotta earn his respect all over again. He jus' wanted to know what ma intentions are, how I feel 'bout ya. He ain't real pleased but if I had a daughter that was seein' me I wouldn't be too pleased either I don't s'pose. He ain't gonna stop us though or interfere as long as I treat ya right an' year happy" Beth turned her head and looked at him as she pressed her lips into his in a long lingering closed mouth kiss, before turning back to look out the window.

"_So what are your intentions towards my daughter then Mr Dixon?"_ Beth mimicked her fathers voice as best she could, hoping it would cheer Daryl up, make him smile. And it did. She could feel his lips curl into a smile against her neck.

"Well Sir…I like ya daughter a lot and I'm gonna try ta look after her and take care a her. Protect her, provide for her and try ta make her happy" Daryl snorted at how his answer had sounded. What else could he have said? He'd never been able to express himself well, not with words anyhow.

He'd felt beyond embarrassed stood in front of Hershel, hunting for words that wouldn't make him sound like a complete jackass, but also glad when Hershel had asked him that question, because it was all in the open now and was finally being accepted. But he'd also felt so awkward because he'd never had to do anything like that in his life before, meet the parents, never expected he'd ever have to either.

"He said as long as yer happy he would accept it. Apparently ya told him I make ya happy?... Now I jus' gotta figure out how ta keep ya that way 'fore he changes his mind" he wrapped his other arm around her waist and turned her so she was facing him.

"I am gonna try Beth… but I ain't promisin' it'll work, I only ever had to take care a myself before. I ain't never been any good with people, 'specially ones that… make me feel the way ya do"

"Oh….how do I make you feel then?" Beth's heart was pounding at the thought he might actually care about her, more than care about her...he might actually need her. Her eyes were fixed on his chest, she didn't have the courage to look at him.

Daryl stroked the blonde curls that were hanging over her shoulder, playing with them nervously."I dunno really… jus' better I s'pose...happy, like I wanna keep ya safe and never let ya go, like I ain't on ma own anymore… like ma bloody chest's gonna explode every time I look at ya" he couldn't believe the words that were pouring out of him, he had no idea where they just came from. He wasn't altogether sure he should have told her half that shit. It was too late now though.

Beth lifted her gaze, her bright shining eyes locking with his. Her heart flipped as she could see everything she felt flowing back towards her.

"I think yer the only person that really sees me, sees me as more than a child that spends all day lookin' after other children... I think about you all the time Daryl, I wanna be with you all the time. I wanna care for you. You make me feel safe, like I can do anythin' and you'll always be there for me" Beth was now tracing her fingers down his cheek, over his lips.

"You don't have to do anythin' to make me happy Daryl, just bein' with you is enough… but if you really wanna try there is one thing that'd make me very happy" she widened her eyes suggestively at him

"Don't ya ever need a break woman? … ya know, I ain't eighteen anymore" he cocked his eyebrow and smirked at her, leaning into her fingers.

"Not that… geez you have a one track mind Daryl Dixon… No seriously…I want you to teach me to shoot, to hunt, so I don't have to rely on everyone else" her fingers had moved to his hair now, playing with it nervously as she waited for his reaction.

"'kay, I can do that… but these arms" Daryl held both of her tiny slim arms in his big hands and waved them in the air "they ain't ever gonna be able to hold that crossbow" he chuckled at her as he let her arms go and curled his around her waist, pulling her close, his hands resting on her bare ass.

"I'm stronger than I look Daryl" Beth stated with mock offence, okay she'd admit it he was right, she did have skinny arms but she carried children around all day without any problems, Judy was virtually glued to her hip and she was no light weight, not now she was getting older.

"I could always start to work out, build 'em up a bit" Beth wasn't sure if she was joking or not. It might be a good idea.

"I like 'em as they are, I like ya as ya are… yer beautiful, small and soft and gentle, everythin' I ain't never had in ma life before... yer ma Lil' Bear…If I wanted a woman with arms like mine I'd a been datin' Michonne"

Beth couldn't help but laugh "You never thought about it then? Datin' Michonne?"

"Ya jokin', she'd fuckin' eat me for breakfast, and I ain't talkin' in a good way neither. She scares the shit outta me, but if ya ever tell her that..." Daryl was laughing as well now. The thought of him and Michonne, it'd be like a permanent wrestling match, one which he wasn't sure he'd even win.

"I like a woman ta look like a woman, not a damn killin' machine with bigger muscles than mine"

"Well you won't be disappointed with me then, I ain't never gonna be a Michonne, whether you teach me to use yer bow or not" Beth had stopped laughing now, just a trace of a smile left on her lips as she thought how much she liked to see funny, laughing Daryl.

"I don't want ya ta be like Michonne, ya don't need ta be, I'm gonna look after ya, always… and I will teach ya, but not tomorrow. I gotta go on a run." Daryl was squeezing her ass now, his fingers massaging the soft skin, as he lightly ran his mouth around her neck and shoulders.

He hadn't planned to start touching her again but talking about her, how fucking small and delicate and womanly she was he couldn't help himself. She was there in front of him. Naked and gorgeous and tempting and God his cock wanted inside her again. He was too turned on to stop. Now he knew how she felt, it fuelled his own need for her, inflaming something inside him.

"I could come with you, keep you company… unless you're goin' with someone else?" Beth was hankering after an invite, she desperately needed a break from this place.

Daryl was too distracted to answer her, he was now attacking her neck, sucking and nibbling as his hands roamed up from her ass, across the silky smooth skin of her back and then into her hair as he pulled her face closer. His lips found hers, his tongue snaking out to meet hers before crushing into it with such force it caused Beth to let out the loudest wanton groan he'd ever heard. The sound hardening him beyond what he thought possible.

Beth finally came up for air "I thought you were beat?" she panted out through smiling lips.

"I am… but ma cock ain't" he managed to speak as he unzipped his pants, he needed her like an addict needed a fix. He couldn't stop thinking about coming inside her, feeling her clamp herself around him as he flooded her with his climax. He knew he shouldn't but he was sure he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

They looked at each other, their eyes unable to break contact, as though they were stuck together. Beth climbed onto the table, kneeling over him. She quickly peeled his shirt off again and lifted herself up, lowering back down onto his cock until he was sheathed deep inside her. Then she wrapped her legs around his waist and sat unmoving in his lap. Their eyes still locked and their breathing ragged.

Their souls were making love.

Their eyes were fucking.

She didn't know what this was, what was happening between them, but it wasn't sex, not sex that she'd ever known before, it was like she didn't have to be physically touched by him. It was emotion, the way he looked at her, his desire, the fire behind his eyes that was taking her to orgasm. The merging of bodies, well that was just an extra, a feast for the senses. The sight of the most beautiful man she'd ever seen; touching her, the feel of him making love to her, the sound of him groaning, all just inflaming the emotions coursing through her further.

Beth started to rock her hips, grinding her centre around him. She held him close, arms around his neck, pupils dilated as she moaned that she was coming, climaxing only seconds later. Daryl grabbing her hips to steady her, pulling her back and forth in his lap, carrying on through her cries and contractions, kissing her deeply to stifle the erotic sounds spilling from her mouth.

Daryl didn't just want her, he needed her. Needed her with a passion. Needed to mark her as his. He was nearing release, a few more thrusts and it would be over.

"Don't pull out, please…I wanna know what it feels like" Beth was whispering against his ear, words that made his head spin, her warm breath dancing across his skin almost finishing him as brand new satisfying thoughts of being with Beth for the rest of his life, however long or short, crowded his brain.

"Beth, baby…" he was exploding, and it felt amazing. He pulled her close, pushing into her as far as he could, stiffening beneath her as he released streams of warm cum into her. Beth squeezed her walls around him as a feeling of fullness and heat radiated through her insides like a molten river of lava.

She held him, his head resting on her shoulder, their chests pressed against each other as their hearts beat in unison at the same quickened pace. Neither of them caring about the consequences of what they'd just done. They held each other like this for a while, too tired to speak.

"Can I come on that run then… tomorrow?" now her senses had returned she wanted an answer.

"Yeah, if ya dad's okay with it, I ain't gonna upset him, so if he says no, it's no"

"I'll just have to work on him 'til he says yes then won't I?" Beth chuckled to herself, knowing if she pleaded hard enough her daddy would give in.

Beth unfurled her legs from around Daryl and stood up, the last of his cum trickling out along her thigh.

"I so need a shower, we could go across together in the morning… I can scrub your back" Beth's suggestive tone was back again.

"Yer gonna kill me, ya know that don't ya?" Daryl was laid back now, wondering how the hell he was ever going to keep up with her. Although he knew he was going to enjoy trying.

"So, the badass, crossbow wielding, zombie killing Daryl Dixon can't keep up with little Beth Greene, huh?" Beth was leant over the back of the table now taunting him as she placed an upside down kiss on Daryl's lips, a huge grin plastered on her face as she stood back up.

"Laugh it up Greene, I got more stamina than ya think" he grabbed her wrist before she had chance to move away from the table and pulled her face back down into his, running his tongue around the inside of her mouth, flicking it over her upside down tongue.

Beth managed to work herself free from his grip so she could get dressed. She suddenly had a new found enthusiasm, sleep the furthest thing from her mind.

"I'll take over watch, you can sleep… if anything happens I can wake you. I ain't so useless I can't even watch for walkers"

"I ain't gonna argue, I never felt so tired, but then again I ain't ever been used this much before!... and ya ain't useless at anythin'…yer perfect…yer mine, ma Lil' Bear" Daryl was sat up again now, his hand gently woven into the hair behind her ear as more words found their way out into the open. He could only assume Beth Greene did something to him that re-arranged his brain. Allowed him to finally make sense when he spoke.

"Yer little bear ain't goin' nowhere" she beamed at him, it was a look that made his chest want to explode with happiness.

Beth found him that pillow and sleeping bag and he quickly drifted off onto a peaceful sated sleep in the corner of the room. She sat crossed legged on the table, looking out into the night, making shapes from the beautiful twinkling stars that filled every inch of the sky, like pin holes in a black canvass.

She found the North Star and smiled to herself. If somebody that was no good with words could say something that meaningful and that beautiful to her, she knew there was hope for the world yet. Maybe she could carry on dreaming after all.

**A/N ****I WILL be continuing this fiction sometime in the future, however at the moment I'm concentrating on a joint venture with my good friend LolaRitaVida. It will be a Bethyl AU filled with lots of Daryl and Beth goodness/smut. We will be using the new pen name LolaRitaReedus so please follow us and give it a try. We should start to post in the next few weeks. **

**Thanks for your continued support of this story and I hope you will join me in my new project x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Well, it's been a while since I updated this story, sorry about that but I've been busy with other writing commitments!**

**Anyway I should warn you this chapter is probably very OOC and very fluffy and gooey... it's a bit of fun really for all fellow Bethyler's out there! **

**AMC have annoyed me very much this season so far. We've had three episodes with a total of twenty seconds 'Daryl' screen time and NO Bethyl! So I really needed to write something that satisfied my Bethyl cravings. My need to see them happy and planning a future. Apologies if this goes too AU and seems to move fast, my only excuse is they are living with the threat of everyday possibly being their last and therefore wanting to live as fully as they can whilst they can!...so sorry, not sorry! ;-p**

**Please enjoy and review, thanks and love E xx**

**What Beth Greene Really Wanted From Daryl Dixon**

**Chapter 6**

"Daryl. Wake up…Daryl." Beth's voice was soft and soothing as she tried to wake the sleeping man.

Daryl opened his eyes to find Beth's giggling face looking down on him. She was sat straddling his thighs and stroking his cheek. For a second, he wasn't quite sure he hadn't died and found his way to heaven. Because if he ever, by some miracle, got to heaven, this would be it. Beth Greene gazing down on him, her blonde hair shimmering like a golden halo and her beautiful smile bathing him in peace and tranquillity, the like of which he'd never known before.

Daryl couldn't believe he'd dozed off as quickly as he had last night, or that he'd slept straight through. He'd never slept this deeply before, but then he'd never been as happy and content before either.

He'd dreamt of him and Beth. It was vivid and clear and seemed more like a memory than a dream. They were happy and married and living in a pretty rose covered cottage in the woods. He'd been out hunting and was hauling back a deer. There was a little boy with him who was dressed just like him but had curly blonde hair like his momma. He hopped and jumped around, following his daddy's footsteps as he played with the sling shot Daryl had made for him, pretending he was shooting make believe monsters that lurked behind the trees. Beth had stayed home to look after their two young daughters, Beth was heavily pregnant again. She looked radiant as she waited to greet Daryl and their son. She flung her arms around Daryl's neck, Daryl mindful of her bump as he held her, their son clinging on to her leg, talking about the monsters in the woods. "I love you Daryl… Daryl?" Then he was suddenly awake, Beth's voice echoing in his mind. He was back in the guard tower, the beautiful images fading as he focussed on the real Beth Greene who was sat astride him, smiling at him as if she was an angel.

He could easily have just pulled her into the sleeping bag, closed his eyes, curled himself around her and slept for even longer, days longer, entering that perfect dream once more. He longed to see that utopia again… the place where he was blissfully happy with his Beth and their children without fear of zombies and death.

Beth placed a kiss on his lips and smoothed his hair from his cheek in an effort to rouse him. "It's time for the shift change over sleepy head, Glenn and Maggie will be here soon. I don't wanna speak to her, we need to be ready to go, so ya need to get up." Beth wanted them ready to leave as soon as the other couple arrived. She really didn't need another run in with her sister. Not yet anyway. She didn't want anything to spoil today. She just had to convince her daddy to let her go with Daryl and then she'd be out of here. She'd have freedom even if it was only for a few hours.

Daryl lazily returned her kiss, his lips softly grazing around hers. "Why didn't ya wake me earlier? I'd a' swapped with ya, ya damn girl. You'll be beat later if ya ain't slept all night." Daryl tried to sound annoyed at the tiny blonde leant over him, but he was impressed at her staying power more than he'd like to admit. He couldn't help but smile at her, just a bit as he ran his rough fingertips as gently as he could over her cheek and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah, well it ain't no big deal Daryl, some of us don't need as much sleep as… older people!" Beth grinned at him and widened her eyes. She nuzzled her face into his hand, whilst trying to wrestle the pillow from under him to put back in the cupboard.

"Older people, huh? I told ya before, I got more stamina than ya think." Daryl slid his hand around Beth's neck, pulling her towards him so he could kiss her, his tongue brushing between her soft lips. Beth tried to push him away as she grinned at him. Her hands still trying to get him out of the sleeping bag. "Beth, kiss me damn it…get in here, lemme show ya how much I missed ya last night….I was havin' a real nice dream when ya woke me too. Ya owe me Greene."

"Daryl… no, we can't. What if they walk in?"

"What? Yer sister ain't never seen two people cuddlin' before?" Daryl smirked and Beth knew exactly what cuddling meant.

She rolled her eyes at him. "If ya get up, I'll come over to the shower block with ya and _'cuddle ya' _there." Beth blushed slightly as she looked away from him. The idea of bargaining for sex with Daryl Dixon was a huge turn on. If her sister hadn't been due any minute she would've already been in the sleeping bag with him.

"Oh, ma dirty lil' bear wants it in the shower now, huh?" Daryl couldn't help but carry on kissing her, sucking at her neck and collarbone as Beth ground her pussy down over his morning wood, eliciting loud groans from them both. The thick fabric of the sleeping bag the only barrier between them, the only thing stopping him from ramming into her with wild abandon.

"Uhhhhhmm…I want it Daryl. I want ya….. not here though." Beth moaned out as she carried on moving her centre back and forth over the length of his dick. He normally just ignored his morning erection but right now he felt as horny as hell, Beth only inflaming the situation with her moaning and moving. He just wanted to pull her underneath him and bury himself as deep as he could inside her warm wet pussy once more.

"Yer such a damn tease, girl. I want ya… now, Beth... promise it ain't gonna take long! " Daryl's hand was now squeezing and groping at Beth's breast through her clothes as his other one held her hip as she pressed firmly into his erection.

"You've no idea how much I want ya too, but I ain't lettin' ya have it all your own way. I'm gonna make ya wait, even if it drives me crazy." Beth finally managed to pull the pillow away from him before she stood up grinning, moving away from the man that was now laid on the floor groaning in frustration.

"Please get up Daryl. She'll be here in a minute and I ain't up to speakin' with her, not yet, not 'til she apologises. And I doubt if that'll be happenin' any time soon. She was bang outta order for what she said about ya and I can't even look at her I'm so mad right now." Daryl knew from the tone of Beth's voice not to push her. He got himself up off the floor and rolled up the sleeping bag.

He'd leave the sisters to sort it out. If they were anything like Merle and him it would probably end in shouting, a punch up and then getting totally shit faced, before any making up took place. He couldn't really see the Greene sisters getting shit face drunk though, although he would've paid good money to see that, he hoped maybe they could go straight to the making up part. He didn't like seeing Beth unhappy and he knew however much she tried to brush it off she was more upset than she was showing under all her bravado. He felt like it was his fault too. After all it was him she was sticking up for, him they'd fallen out over.

And he could understand where Maggie was coming from, it must seem odd to her, to most people even, that Beth was choosing to be with him, of all people. A middle aged, scruffy, snarly, emotionally inept redneck with nothing to offer except a bad attitude and a troublesome brother. He was determined to do better though, to show Beth he could be better, he wanted to be for her.

"They're on the stairs baby." Daryl's freaky sense of hearing was back again, because Beth couldn't hear anything.

Daryl and Beth were about as far apart as two people could be when the door creaked open. Daryl was stood leaning against the window and Beth was sat on the edge of the table watching the door when Glenn and Maggie entered the room.

Nobody spoke for what seemed like hours. Of course it wasn't hours, it was mere minutes, but the tension in the atmosphere was torturous. Glenn broke first, he couldn't stand bad feeling between people, especially between his wife and her family. "C'mon you guys. Won't you just make up? Why don't you just talk about it? We'll leave you to it… Daryl?" Glenn stared over at Daryl, willing him to move but not wanting to force the issue and get on the wrong side of the redneck. There was something about Daryl that always left Glenn feeling uneasy, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Glenn knew Daryl would never intentionally hurt any one of their little group but that didn't stop him from feeling weary about getting up too close and personal with the guy.

Daryl only had eyes for Beth though. "D'ya want me ta leave? I don't have ta. Up ta ya baby." The tone of Daryl's voice had changed. It had a softness…a loving lilt to it that had never been there before. It was a sound that neither Maggie nor Glenn had ever expected to hear fall from the lips of Daryl Dixon.

He shot a warning glance to Glenn, as if to say 'leave her alone', before wandering the few steps from the window to the table to stand next to his girl. He didn't touch her, as much as he wanted to, he didn't. He just wanted her to know he wasn't going to let her be pressured into anything and she didn't have to do this on her own.

Beth turned to look at Daryl and smiled at him, she wanted to show him how much his support meant to her. "Stay." It was almost a whisper.

She turned back to Glenn. "I appreciate you tryin' Glenn but until she apologizes for the awful things she said, I ain't talkin' to her, there's nothin' to say that I didn't already. Anyway, I gotta see daddy and then we're goin' on a run. I ain't got the time, not now." Beth sounded sad, but determined to not give her sister the satisfaction of being victorious. Maggie just stared at her young sister, dumbfounded at her new bold and carefree attitude. And confused. She hadn't expected to see an interaction like that between her little sister and the rough redneck. It both shocked and surprised her to see the tenderness he was showing the blonde. To see the change her sister brought out in the older man.

Beth threaded her fingers through Daryl's and started to make her way to the door. "Beth…I…" Maggie started to blurt out what sounded like the start of an apology, but couldn't finish it. She didn't even seem sure about what she wanted to say, not really. Beth stopped and looked at her sister, her eyes wide and bright and hopeful for just a moment. Maggie dropped her gaze to the floor, she had no more words. Beth realised her sister wasn't about to apologize at all, she probably never would. Beth held back her tears, tightened her grip on Daryl's hand and walked through the door and down the stairs. They stayed silent until they were half way across the yard.

"Are ya sure ya don't wanna sort things with her Beth? It ain't too late, we can go back. Ya should tell her ya forgive her, be the bigger person. I ain't worth fallin' out with yer family over, really Beth. Yer pa's givin' me a chance and that's all that matters. Let Maggie an' all the others think what they want."

"When did you become such an expert in relationships, hey Dixon?... and for ya information, ya are worth it, you're worth everythin' and I'd do it all again. It's her loss if she's gonna be so stubborn over nothin'." Beth looked up at him mischievously as she squeezed his hand. "Ya still wanna go cuddle in the shower? I just wanna forget about it for a while. And…I might need ya to scrub me clean in all sorts of places after last night!"

Daryl shot her a lingering glance. He knew he should bring up last night. Neither of them had mentioned it. It had just happened. He'd thought about it though, he'd thought about the consequences of coming inside her, and he'd damn near lost his mind at the thought he might get the chance to become a dad. He was almost forty and he'd never met anyone where that thought had even crossed his mind. Hell, he wouldn't have wanted to have a second bunk up with the skanky women he'd fucked before, let alone have a baby, but with Beth it was different, she was different. She was beautiful and good and pure and when he pictured her with Lil' Ass Kicker it made him hard as a fucking rock. He imagined it was his baby she was caring for, singing to, cradling in her arms. He'd fantasized about it for months. He knew they were completely irrational thoughts. Men weren't supposed to think like that, were they? They weren't supposed to admit to wanting children, were they? And they'd only been together a few days, Beth was only eighteen and they were living through a bloody zombie apocalypse. He couldn't help himself though. He'd never felt like this about another person before, not even close. His mind was wandering to places he had no control over, thinking about things he'd always wanted but knew he'd never have, not now the world was gone to shit. A wife, kids, love, happiness… and a future.

"About that Beth….I shouldn't a' yunno. I shoulda pulled out like before. I jus' ain't got shit self-control when I'm around ya." Daryl looked at her, he could feel himself coloring up, but she just smiled back at him and started to blush too.

"S'ok Daryl. I don't… my periods ain't regular anymore. I think all the women are the same, I know Maggie is. Our bodies are wastin' away, we ain't gettin' the right nutrients and stuff. I don't think I'll be gettin' pregnant anytime soon so ya don't need to worry."

"But ya could though, right. Lori had Ass kicker." Beth was confused, she couldn't work out if Daryl was mad at her or happy at the thought she could get pregnant.

"Urrhh Daryl, ya don't think that's why I wanted ya to …yunno?" Beth sounded horrified he might think that she'd done it on purpose, wanting to get pregnant. It hadn't even crossed her mind last night when she'd asked him to stay inside her when he finished, she knew it was safe enough because her body wasn't in any fit state for getting pregnant at the moment.

Daryl stopped and pulled Beth towards him, into his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. "'course I don't. And I ain't worried 'bout nothin'. Havin' a baby probably ain't ideal but it ain't the worst thing that could happen either. It could be the best thing that ever happens. Not that that means I want one now…not straight away… maybe someday or well….I dunno. Ya might not wanna…with me…or anyone. I jus' meant I wouldn't be mad is all. I jus' wanted ta try ta explain… maybe I could get some condoms while I'm on that run today… if that's what ya want?" Daryl tried not to embarrass himself at showing just how happy the thought of Beth Greene having his baby made him feel. He supposed he was trying to gauge how she felt about the whole thing, without actually asking her outright. Although he was pretty sure that little speech came out completely wrong and made him sound like a weird nutter.

"Daryl Dixon are ya tryin' to tell me ya wanna knock me up?!" Beth just looked at him, wide eyed and beet red, her heart pounding loud and fast as she tried to comprehend what he'd just said and how she felt about it. How did she feel about it? She'd never thought about babies, especially not since the apocalypse.

"No…I dunno…. Would ya…? Do ya…? Shit Beth. None a' that was s'posed ta come out like that at all." Daryl was now mortified, looking at the ground in the hope it would swallow him. "Yunno I told ya that ya make me lose all self-control, well I can't keep ma mouth shut neither! I was jus' ramblin'. Random thoughts. They don't mean nothin'." Beth touched his face to get him to look at her.

"I'm pretty sure Glenn and Maggie have scavenged every condom for miles around….Ain't no chance you'll find any… unless ya go rummaging in their room!" Beth chuckled to try and get Daryl to smile at her, her fingers running through his long hair. "…we could just take our chances yunno. I think I like the idea of a mini you runnin' around one day… especially if he turns out to be as gorgeous and sweet as his daddy." Beth leant up and kissed him, wiping the look of utter shock from his face. She hadn't planned on being so bold but couldn't help herself after listening to him. For Daryl to do anything more than grunt was amazing, she wasn't going to stop him from talking or make him feel awkward about saying what he was thinking.

"I liked it… last night when I felt ya finish inside me." Beth looked nervous at what she was about to say next but knew it was what Daryl had been too shy and nervous to ask her. "I don't mind if we keep doin' it that way…if that's what you want too? Somethin' might happen one day…or it might not. I'm good with tryin' if ya are." Beth was licking and nibbling at his neck now in distraction. She could feel the goose bumps erupting on his skin as her warm breath and her soft lips skimmed over his flesh. She could feel his erection pressed into her stomach. His need for her was palpable, his breath erratic and his heartbeat fast and irregular against her breast. She knew his answer was yes, his body was telling her what his mouth refused to say.

Daryl was under attack. An attack he wanted to last forever. Beth was on him, her body, her breath and her touch, taking his body back to that amazing place again. That place of ecstasy he never knew existed until Beth had showed him. Her words were bouncing around in his head. A mini version of him. She wanted him, his baby too. He felt giddy, at that very moment he wanted it all, wanted what he knew would never again be in his reach, what until now had never even been a possibility. He wanted to claim every damn thing she was offering. He wanted Beth Greene as if she was the air he needed to breathe; her mind, her body, her purity, her faith. He wanted to build her a life that was safe, he wanted to protect her, give her a home, give her children, show her more love and affection than she'd ever known before. He wanted his dream to be real.

Daryl picked Beth up, scooping her into his arms so quickly she started to giggle. "What's so funny Greene? Thought ma lil' bear wanted ta do it in the shower?" He moved as fast as he could across to the shower block, dropping her to the floor and pressing her into the closed door as he kissed her, passionately until they were panting. It was still really early and no one was about yet so they'd have time on their own before they were interrupted by the first throng of people taking their morning showers.

"Take 'em off. Take 'em all off now. I'm gonna fuck ya so hard Greene yer gonna wish you'd never started this thing." Daryl was grinning maniacally at her now as she stripped, peeling off her clothes one by one as Daryl's cock grew harder and harder, bursting uncomfortably through his pants.

"I'm never gonna wish that Daryl…it was the best choice I ever made. Even if ya end up regrettin' it, I won't ever be sorry we did this." Beth looked at him seriously, almost shyly as she took off more clothing.

When they were both naked he pulled her close and curled his arms around her. "Yeah, 'course I regret it, can't ya tell?" Daryl smirked at her as he lowered his mouth to kiss her breasts, gently sucking and licking her nipples as he watched her face and listened to her moan. He worked his way back up to her neck, behind her ear. "I still ain't got no idea why ya want me. But I ain't leavin' ya. Yer the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Ya make me lose ma mind, ya make me a weak, pathetic mess that can't think of anythin' 'cept makin' ya happy." Daryl was holding her head against his chest now as his hand roamed up and down her spine. "But ya ever tell anyone that I swear I'll spank this perfect tiny ass 'til ya can't sit down." Daryl playfully slapped his hand down on Beth's ass cheek as he growled into her neck.

Beth just whimpered, her legs almost giving way as she moaned out at him. "Oooohhhh God... I'm so wet, my pussy's achin' for ya to fuck it. Talk dirty to me Daryl. Tell me what you're gonna do to me."

"Shit, yer got no idea how hard it makes ma dick when ya start dirty talkin' ta me." Daryl groaned out as he kissed and grabbed at every piece of bare flesh he could reach. He lifted her off the floor just enough to drag her into the first shower stall. He slammed the shower on full, the cold water drenching them both and leaving them breathless and shivering. He held Beth steady as she huffed and tried to escape the chilly cascade of refreshing water.

"Uh uh, ya ain't goin' nowhere. Yer mine now Greene. Forever. And you'll do as yer told." Daryl grabbed both of Beth's wrists in one hand and held them against the tiles above her head. He pushed her back into the wall as she gasped for air under the now warm torrent of water. Daryl's other hand was already between her legs, cupping her pussy as his fingers slid between her slippery folds and teasingly played around her entrance, barely dipping inside her. His mouth was molesting her breasts, her neck, her lips, any place he could reach. "Ya feel so good, so fuckin' good. Wet and tight. Ya make me so hard, I jus' wanna be inside ya. I wanna watch ya come when I touch ya."

Beth could only groan and pant in response, her hands uselessly poised above her. She started to grind her pussy into his hand, over his fingers in hope they would push all the way inside her. "Daryl, please... I wanna feel ya in me. I wanna feel ya fuck me."

Daryl could hardly take any more, he knew this was going to be over before he really got going, unless he distracted himself. "Keep yer hands where they are. Don't move 'em." Daryl released his hold on her wrists and stepped back slightly to admire his girl. She was stood, legs spread, back hard against the cracked white tiles, arms stretched above her head with water running in rivulets down her beautiful body.

He couldn't stop the deep groan that rolled past his lips, or the words that tumbled from them. "Yunno what I dreamed last night?" Beth looked puzzled and shook her head as he leant into her, his head on her shoulder as he mumbled into the wet skin of her neck, water falling hard and heavy onto his body. "I dreamt that years from now we were happy… that we made a life together, a good, happy safe life…. and we had…. children." Daryl pressed his lips hard into her shoulder and squeezed his eyes closed. He knew he shouldn't have told her. Now she would just think he was some weird lunatic stalker freak who'd become obsessed with her in the space of a few days. But he was obsessed with her. He'd never experienced anything like her before. She did something to him that rearranged who he was. Made him act and think and feel differently. She changed him for the better, made him believe he deserved more than what his pathetic life had been until now, and he never wanted to go back. He never wanted to be without her. He knew he loved her, he had since the moment she lay next to him and he'd wrapped his arms around her and inhaled her sweet fresh fragrance.

Beth lowered her arms and curled them around his neck. "Daryl, s'okay. It's just me. Ya can tell me anythin'. I want ya to tell me everythin'. That's what people do when they're together, when they care about each other." Beth threaded her fingers through his hair and gently stroked around his neck until he looked up at her. His eyes filled with shame, embarrassment… and hope.

"I never had nice dreams 'fore. Never had anythin' worth dreamin' about. I know it ain't real."

"Daryl it is real. I'm yours now… I never thought you'd want me this way. But I'm yours for as long as ya do." Beth kissed him, slowly and tenderly. "Make love to me." Her words echoed through the thrum of the water bouncing off the floor as it ran from their bodies. Beth found Daryl's hands and placed them on the backs of her thighs. He lifted her off the floor and she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles to keep herself in place as she curled her arms back around his neck.

Daryl pressed her backwards, hard into the cold wet tiles, his firm body holding her against them as one hand reached down to line his cock up with her wet opening. His other hand grasping the back of her neck as his tongue plundered her mouth, lapping at hers so slowly and gently she could hardly breathe.

Beth pushed herself downwards, her pussy stretching around his hardness until he was completely inside her, their bodies joined together as one. Neither moved for a moment, they remained still, holding each other, slowly kissing as the warm water heated their bodies, the rhythm of the droplets pounding onto their skin sending a tingling vibration through them.

Daryl pulled back and started to slowly slide in and out of her, her tight pussy making it almost impossible for him to hold back. He broke their kiss to look at her, his free hand now moving wet strands of hair from her face. "I'm always gonna want ya. Forever." Daryl pressed his forehead into Beth's, groaning as he pounded into her hard and fast now, his movements matching the intensity of the water sloshing between them as their bodies slapped together salaciously.

Daryl kept Beth pushed into the wall with one arm as the other slid between them, downwards to her clit as he started to rub in time with his thrusts. He needed to concentrate his mind on something other than the mind blowing sensation of Beth's tight pussy stroking along his length as she moaned into his ear.

"Oh Goooodddd." Beth dug her nails into his shoulders as she came hard and suddenly around his cock. Daryl didn't stop or slow his pace, he was almost there. The feeling of her pussy massaging his dick as climax wracked her insides, her nails in his flesh, the sound of her moaning, the soothing sensation of the warm water on his scarred and hardened skin and the sloppy squelching noise of his dick moving in and out of her arousal had him coming harder than he ever had before. His body tensed and every muscle sung his release to him. He fell limply against her, his head falling on her shoulder as he closed his eyes, the rush of orgasm flooding every part of him, every one of his senses deliciously heightened until he couldn't bear it. He bit down onto her shoulder, growling out as his climax finally subsided.

There was silence again. No panting or groaning or slapping of wet flesh on flesh, only the thrum of water on tiles and the heavy breathing of two people basking in the afterglow of sex.

"D'ya want me ta ask ya dad if ya can come with me today? I'm s'posed ta be goin' with Tyreese, but seriously me or him ain't gonna be any good at lookin' for the shit that's on the list!" Daryl had started to play nervously with Beth's hair, twirling the wet strands around his fingers, as if he was waiting for her to say it was all a big mistake.

"Why? What ya lookin' for?" Beth sounded breathless still as she kept her vice like grip onto Daryl's body, as she kept him inside her for as long as possible, squeezing her walls playfully around his now semi erect penis. He just smirked at her in response, realising she hadn't changed her mind. If he'd been able, he would have carried on fucking her, never ever leaving the welcoming feel of her tiny body.

"Stuff for the kids mainly. Yunno, toys, books, clothes…. Stuff ya asked for! Thought ya might like ta pick things out for 'em. You'll know what ta get." Daryl begrudgingly pulled himself out of Beth's warmth and unwrapped her legs from around him, standing her back on the floor on shaky legs as he gripped onto her waist.

"Okay. Ya sure ya trust me not to get us killed though? Yunno I'm pretty useless at… well everythin' really. Ya might need to teach me."

Daryl buried his face in her damp hair, letting the warm water cascade over him for a moment longer as his hands traced over the smooth curves of her body. "Ya ain't useless at anythin'. Say that again an' we're gonna have a problem, girl…I trust ya, I know ya can do anythin' if ya try an' I'll teach ya anythin' ya wanna know." Daryl spun her around so she was facing the wall. "Hands back on the wall, above yer head. I wanna wash ya." His words were a whisper falling over her shoulder as he leant against her body, his warmth sending a frisson through her. Beth did as she was told.

Daryl picked up the shower gel from the low wall that separated their shower stall from the next and began to lather it into her body, up and down the soft curves of her hips and waist and breasts, his mouth nuzzling the back of her neck. "Yer so soft baby, ya feel like silk. I could touch ya forever." His large rough hands were dragging over the sensitive skin of her breasts and stomach, his fingers pushing between her thighs, along her folds and gently rubbing back and forth as the bubbles slid deliciously across her flesh. She felt like she was in heaven. She could have stayed here for days, letting him touch her, caress her and whisper sweet words of affection. "Beth?" her thoughts were interrupted, her eyes flickering open as his voice broke her sweet daydream.

"Mmmmm."

"We should finish up soon. Don't want no one burstin' in an' gawkin' at ya." That wasn't really what he wanted to tell her, but it was all he could make his stupid mouth say. He wanted to tell her he loved her. He wanted to tell her he'd always love her. He knew he'd probably never be able to say those words. He just hoped she knew, that she understood she was the most loved person left in this godforsaken world.

"Okay, lemme wash your hair, then we can go." Beth turned back around to face him and leant up to kiss him, a smile a mile wide plastered onto her face. He thought, he hoped that maybe she did know, that she did understand after all. "Unless ya wanna try ta knock me up one more time Mr Dixon?!" Beth crushed her lips into his before he had time to register what she was saying, before he had time to tell her he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with her and their children.

**A/N Please let me know what you thought... who knows, maybe Daryl wants nothing more than lots of tiny Beth and Daryl's running around the place? I bet nobody's ever asked him, have they? He certainly loved Lil' Ass Kicker! Wouldn't he just make the best dad? And Lord, how cute would Bethyl babies be? xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey, it's been a very long time since I added to this story, sorry! I've been adding more short stories and one shots to my Bethyl collection, but had an urge to get back and add some more to this story. I have one more chapter ready to go after this and will post that tomorrow, I just need to do a last edit. I'm trying to keep these chapters no longer than 6000ish words, so can have more chapters ready sooner.**

**Just a reminder this isn't a story with a complex plot, it's mainly fluffy, soppy, smutty Bethyl which follows their growing relationship at the prison. So if you're looking for an in depth, complicated storyline you may want to look elsewhere. If you want some yummy sexy Bethyl goodness then read on... and please enjoy and review.**

**eReedus xxx **

**What Beth Greene Really Wanted From Daryl Dixon**

**Chapter 7**

Daryl allowed his limbs to entwine with Beth's once more, letting his hands glide slowly over her hot wet flesh, squeezing and groping every part of her body. He began to groan, gasping as his mouth and tongue worked hard to match the fervour of hers through the torrent of water. If he hadn't been spent and incapable right now, he'd have given her what she was craving. He'd have shoved himself back inside her, into the place where he'd never felt more at home, and he'd have revelled in the way his name spilled breathlessly, syllable by syllable from her lips as he pounded into her until she was coming undone once more.

For now though he forgot about that and tried to relax, letting his mind drift as Beth took what pleasure she could from his tired old body. He let this beautiful girl kiss and caress every part of him as he held her tight and breathed in her intoxicating smell. His mind returning to his beautiful dream and the vision of Beth and him, happy and safe with their children. His dream merging with vivid memories as he replayed all the loving words she'd said to him, the same words he could hear her whispering now, through the falling water, as she kissed his neck and scraped her fingertips teasingly over the rough skin of his ugly marred back.

The couple were lost somewhere in the showers powerful cascade, lost in the comfort they were taking from each other's bodies as the water finally began to run cold. The sudden drop in temperature jolted Daryl from his thoughts as a shiver shocked through his centre. Despite the freezing water, the archer still couldn't bring himself to move, or stop Beth's hands from sliding acceptingly around his body. He never wanted to move, in case she came to her senses and he never got to be with her like this ever again.

There it was, back with a vengeance. Every time the high of his climax subsided, doubt coursed through him like venom, spreading out through his entire body until he couldn't feel anything only an overpowering sense of numbness and worthlessness. Daryl couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever rid himself of that poison, that fucking voice at the back of his mind that taunted him, telling him she'd change her mind about him, that he wasn't good enough, telling him she'd never really wanted him in the first place. Even after everything she'd said and done he could still hear it, and he knew deep down he probably always would. It told him she'd finally realize what everyone else already knew, that he was a hopeless and pointless waste of space. That he was a nothing, a no one…that he'd never be more than just a dumbass scarred redneck piece of shit that didn't deserve to breathe the same air as someone like Beth Greene, let alone spend his nights wrapping himself around her, touching and kissing her like she was his to do as he pleased with.

Despite the constant voice and its best attempts to confuse him, Daryl still wanted to believe that none of it was true. He wanted to trust her, believe her and have hope that his life could be something better than it had been. Beth had told him she would be okay with having a baby… his baby. She'd said she wanted to stay with him and try to make a life with him. She was accepting him despite all his faults; his moodiness, his unsociable and awkward ways and his lack of ability to express his feelings.

For some unfathomable reason Beth Greene had chosen him, she wanted him, so he was damn sure he wasn't about to let some damaged part of his psyche fuck things up.

"Daryl? Can we go now? It's freezin'! We've used all the hot water, we should leave before the others get here!" Beth giggled as she rubbed one small hand up and down his back for warmth as the other stretched around Daryl's torso, trying and failing to reach the shower control behind him.

"Hhmmmm?" Daryl untangled himself from her, pulled away and looked at her in confusion as water dripped from his bangs into his eyes. He hadn't heard anything, only his own thoughts swirling around in his head until he was dizzy and even more doubting of himself.

"Can we go? Everyone will be here soon," Beth repeated herself and rolled her eyes, "Daryl what's wrong with you? Whatcha thinkin' about in that fuzzy head of yours, huh?"

Daryl turned and slammed the shower off, grabbing some towels and awkwardly thrusting one into Beth's hand. "Nothin'. Jus'…. Jus' thinkin' 'bout what Imma say ta ya dad is all…. Ya still wanna come with me today?" Daryl looked at her apprehensively.

Beth didn't answer straight away, instead the blonde grinned back at him mischievously as she bent down to dry herself off, raising her eyebrows as if to ask him if he was being serious.

"Really? You're askin' me that after everythin'? Yes, I wanna come. I ain't trustin' you on your own with Judy's list… you'll come back with Lord knows what." Beth studied him curiously for a while as he dried himself off and climbed back into his clothes. She was trying to work out what was wrong with him.

She'd already noticed in the short time they'd been together how Daryl seemed to change after they had sex, how he'd become quiet and withdrawn, distant and doubtful of himself… or maybe it was her. Whichever, it was the polar opposite of how confident he'd been as he'd made love to her only moments before. Daryl wasn't a complicated man, and Beth thought maybe she'd figured it out.

He needed reassurance, like a child needed to know it wasn't in trouble after doing something it knew it shouldn't have. Or in his case, doing someone he mistakenly still thought he wasn't good enough for.

"I want to spend some time with you…on our own and away from this place. I like it bein' just us two Daryl. I love it here, I do, it's safe and it's like, here in this prison we've got our own little piece of how things used to be…but it's like livin' in a goldfish bowl sometimes. There's always someone watchin', listenin'… judgin'…" Beth paused, thinking she'd ask him something and he'd either like the idea or run a mile.

Beth started to giggle softly, "We can call it a date if you like? A proper first date, on our own. Kinda like what people used to do before the dead started walkin'. Only if you want though… we don't hafta." Daryl's eyes shot up to meet hers at the word date. They were filled with an emotion somewhere between panic and excitement as he worried at his lip, unsure how to respond. Shouldn't he be the one to ask her out?

Even though he felt way out of his depth, Daryl was powerless to stop a stupid ass grin erupting over his face as he watched Beth blushing and giggling as she talked about going on dates…_with him._ He'd never done the whole dating thing before and although going on a run wasn't exactly a 'normal' date, or very romantic, in fact not romantic at all, he'd at least get to be alone with her. He'd get to touch her and look at her and talk to her (realistically though it would be more likely listening than talking), without prying eyes and ears, and that right now sounded like heaven.

"So. We're datin'? Thought ya mighta changed….." Beth groaned in frustration and crushed her smiling lips into his, extinguishing what she knew was going to be another put down on himself. Another doubtful thought eating away at him. She didn't want to hear it, she didn't even want him thinking it.

She kissed him hard and fast, her tongue and lips fighting for dominance as they slid perfectly over his. She didn't stop until they were both groaning and their fingers were twisted and tangled in the others damp hair once more. When she finally pulled away she was breathless and wide eyed, her dark gaze firmly holding his as she tried to make him understand how she really felt about him.

"Don't think Daryl, you really ain't no good at it. Yes, we're datin'. And just so you know, I don't force myself onto just any guy that wanders by… only the ones who don't know how utterly beautiful they are…on the inside as well as the outside," Beth squeezed his fingers with hers and he started to blush, opening his mouth to no doubt rebut her compliment.

Beth stretched up and pressed her finger to his lips, planting a kiss on his flushed cheek before he got chance for anything though "For clarification, that means you, Daryl, just in case that fuzzy head of yours is thinkin' I meant someone else!"

Not knowing how to answer, Daryl cupped his hand behind Beth's head, he pulled her close and kissed the corner of her mouth, "C'mon then Greene. Best go see yer daddy if ya wanna go on this _date_," Daryl snorted, finding the whole thing surreal.

Beth pulled back and gave him the most natural and sincere smile Daryl had ever seen in his life, and he couldn't help but pull her in for one more kiss…then another, and another… his confidence building with every muffled and pleasurable murmur that left Beth's lips until he felt the need to talk.

"So…while we're 'clarifyin' things," Daryl smirked slightly as he mimicked Beth's previous comment and pushed a wet ringlet behind her ear before carrying on "Ya didn't force yerself on me…. ya were jus' insistent… but I liked that. Liked seein' ya so determined an' strong." Daryl's arms wrapped around her again and he was actually smiling now as he traced the tip of his nose over the contours of her silky smooth shoulder and upwards along the column of her neck until he reached her ear. "An' just so ya know… the insistin'? It was sexy, so fuckin' sexy," he mumbled as he nipped her earlobe between his teeth.

God, she smelled so good, good enough to eat. Her skin felt warm and soft and smooth against his, until she shuddered at the thrill of him scraping his whiskers across it. Hundreds of tiny goose bumps erupted over her body as she went cold, moaning and grabbing him tighter until his body came alive once more.

"Sexy, huh? Maybe you'd like it if I was insistent again later? Maybe I'll insist you put that beautiful sexy mouth on my pussy and slowly tongue fuck me 'til I'm moanin' your name and beggin' for you to make me come," Daryl groaned out as his dick began to grow hard and Beth continued on with her teasing, "Maybe after, I'll even insist you put this," Beth slid her hand over the front of his now tented pants and squeezed his dick gently, enjoying the sound of his groaning "inside me, then… maybe I'll let you fuck me with it… or maybe I won't!" Beth sounded nothing short of sinful as she slowly whispered filthy words against his ear.

Daryl growled out again, almost whimpering he needed to be inside her so badly. His mouth curled into a hungry smile against the skin of her neck, his lips nipping and sucking at her flesh as his cock pushed hard into Beth's lower belly, straining to break through the layers of fabric separating her from him.

"But now I wanna go out on a date with my man." Beth giggled as she teased him further, letting the archer grind himself futilely into her for a moment longer.

"Whatever ya want…I'll do anythin' ya want. Yer ma lil' bear, I jus' wanna make ya happy," although Beth was playing, flirting even, Daryl was deadly serious. He already knew there wasn't one thing in this world, sexual or not, that he wouldn't do for Beth Greene.

Beth pulled back to look at him, serious herself now. "You do make me happy, Daryl. Don't ever think ya ain't good enough. I know it looked like all I wanted from ya after Zach died was sex… it wasn't. What I really wanted, needed…was for you to notice I existed. For you to get to know me, like me, spend time with me…For you to want me as much as I wanted you." Beth planted a kiss into the scruff of hair on his chin, then one more on his mouth before turning around, hoping she'd done enough to convince him once and for all that she wasn't about to change her mind or leave him.

They finally finished drying and dressing and left the shower block in silence. As they headed back to the main cells they passed the first few people on their way to the showers. Beth nodded good morning to them, then looked up at Daryl and giggled softly, whispering so only he could hear "Good luck with findin' any hot water." Daryl snickered and shook his head. "I'm blamin' you Greene… if anyone asks it's yer fault there ain't no water."

Beth tutted indignantly before threading her fingers through Daryl's and pulling herself into his side, liking how safe she felt against his strong firm body and knowing he was her man now. "Really Dixon? 'cause I kinda think I was distracted by a sexy naked man in there… and that it's _not _my fault at all!"

Daryl gently squeezed her hand in reply, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. He didn't even try to counter her compliment this time. Glancing up at him, Beth noticed a small smirk still pulling at his lips as he looked out into the distance, it was a look of contentment and happiness, and she realised she'd guessed right, and all he'd needed was a little bit of encouragement and affirmation. She made a mental note to never joke about feelings when she was with him and to always tell him the truth. She thought he must've endured enough confusion over emotions in the past to last him a lifetime. She knew that was the story the scars on his back told.

When they spoke with Hershel, they found he was surprisingly fine with the idea of Beth going on a run with Daryl. Hershel wasn't a stupid man, he knew it might take him a while to get used to the fact the archer was sleeping with his youngest daughter, but he didn't have to work out that Beth was in the safest place on earth when she was with Daryl. He knew Daryl could, and more importantly would, protect her whatever the cost. Hershel also knew Beth needed to learn how to fight, how to take care of herself and there was no one better equipped to teach her those things than Daryl Dixon. So he gave them his consent and kissed his daughter goodbye, his eyes meeting Daryl's over Beth's shoulder, silently asking him to look after his precious daughter. Daryl understood and gave a quick nod to the older man as he nervously chewed on the pad of his thumb and looked up from under his bangs.

Ninety minutes later and Beth and Daryl were approaching a row of small boutique type stores in what would have probably been before the turn, an affluent area of whatever small town they were now in. Daryl had ventured further from the prison than he would usually have deemed sensible with someone as inexperienced as Beth in tow, but he'd passed through this town before and thought it might be somewhere Beth would like, rather than the usual overrun, picked over and trashed Wal-Mart's and Target's that were closer to the prison.

When he'd passed by here the first time, he remembered thinking it was one of those places where he would have been quietly escorted off the premises for being dressed inappropriately. That obviously being their way of telling him he was a piece of white trash shit, and that he was upsetting the delicate constitutions of the high class women that were shopping there; courtesy of their rich, old, fat and balding husbands of course. That scenario had actually happened to him once before, when he was with Merle…not these particular stores, but somewhere that could easily have been here. Some other enclave of white middle class America where money mattered more than being human.

There were a whole host of designer clothes stores for adults and kids alike, jewelers, interior decorating shops, furniture stores, beauty parlors, high end eateries and a whole bunch of other pointless and mindless stores that bored Georgia housewives amused themselves with on a daily basis. But that life was gone now and Beth and Lil' Asskicker and the other kids needed stuff, so here was as good a place as any to stop. In fact, except for being dirty, the place looked pristine, he didn't suppose most people were looking for a new Gucci handbag or Tiffany diamonds in the middle of a zombie apocalypse.

Daryl had decided on driving the Chevy, it was just about the biggest vehicle they had and although he would have loved to have taken the Triumph and disappeared with Beth into the woods for their first proper 'date', he knew they had jobs to do today. He thought maybe he'd steal her from her duties again tomorrow, under the pretence they weren't quite finished here, take her on a proper date where it was just him, her and hours of doing nothing. There was a creek thirty minutes south of the prison and he'd already decided it was somewhere Beth would like. Somewhere pretty to swim and sunbathe, or fish even. Honestly though, he would've been content to go anywhere or nowhere, do anything or nothing, as long as he got to spend every single day from now on in the company of Beth Greene.

"Daryl look! How cute is that crib? Pity Judy'll be too big to need one soon," Beth was already eyeing up the stores, working out what she should get, what would fit in the back of the truck.

Daryl had driven through the empty parking lot and brought the truck to a standstill, stopping on the sidewalk directly in front of the baby store. He twirled his fingers through the flyaway hair at the nape of her neck, stroking them back and forth over her skin as he watched how she lit up at the thought of taking back so many nice things for the others.

"Yeah, it's cute alright! How 'bout ya concentrate on not gettin' eaten though, huh? Instead a' gettin' that pretty head a yers all worked up 'bout some damn crib we don't even need!" Daryl teased.

"Yes Sir!" Beth playfully rolled her eyes, poking her tongue out in response to Daryl's true but annoying reprimand.

Daryl moved quickly, like a predator stalking its prey, and caught the offending tongue between his teeth, gently sucking it into his mouth. He let it go with a growl and crashed his lips into hers for a deep kiss, eliciting a long loud dirty moan from the blonde. "Don't be back chattin' Greene, jus' do as yer told. Or else I _will_ punish ya!"

Before Beth could catch her breath and respond with a smart ass comment, she glanced up over the archers shoulder, her smile disappearing. "Daryl. There's walkers comin'. What do we do?"

Daryl sat back, calmly looking around him as he picked up his crossbow and knife. "We kill 'em. Grab yer knife," Daryl turned to look at her before undoing his door. "Ready?" he asked, but she suddenly looked pale and nervous and didn't look ready at all.

"S'okay. I ain't gonna let nothin' hurt ya. Remember, Imma take care a' ya from now on. But ya can do this Beth. You've killed walkers before, I seen ya. I know ya know how, an' I know yer strong enough. There ain't many, an' once we're in the store it'll be easier. If there's any inside we'll wait fer 'em ta come ta us," Daryl grabbed hold of Beth's hand, encouragingly stroking it a few times before raising it to his lips and kissing it tenderly.

"I'll be fine, I trust you…. Just it's different out here. It's not the same as through the fencin' at the prison," Beth swallowed hard before smiling at him nervously.

"Ain't no different… they're the same, yer the same. If it helps, jus' imagine the fence is still there. An' I'm gonna be right here next ta ya baby, watchin'. I ain't ever leavin' ya."

Daryl swung his door open and jumped to the ground, turning to lift Beth out behind him. There was only a handful of stragglers at the moment which had probably been attracted by the engine spluttering and rumbling before Daryl cut the ignition. The Chevy might've been a big and reliable beast but she was also noisy. Daryl knew there'd more than likely be walkers inside too…people that had been trapped or locked in. He'd seen it time and time again, people thinking they were locking themselves up safely, not realising they were the damn danger. That they were going to turn and then find themselves holed up for all eternity in a damn cupboard or basement somewhere. Dumb asses didn't understand it, or didn't have the bottle to kill themselves before they turned.

Daryl kept one eye on Beth as he easily worked his way through six or so walkers. They were slow and well-spaced out, he didn't bother wasting his bolts, using his knife instead.

Beth managed to kill three herself and Daryl could hardly contain the proud grin that threatened to erupt over his face as he watched her tiny nose wrinkle up in disgust as she not so delicately stabbed with force through skull and brains, pushing the bodies away from her with a strength he hadn't seen in her before. She was fierce and determined but somehow also feminine and delicate. He had no idea how she did it, and honestly he didn't care, because it was the cutest, and possibly sexiest combination he'd ever seen. He could already feel the throbbing in his abdomen as blood started to leave his brain and descend to his dick.

Beth ended up splattered in blood and brains despite her best efforts at dodging the exploding heads, and if Daryl was truthful that was what was turning him on. Watching Beth fight, seeing her pure pale body covered in blood and gore, hearing her pant and groan breathlessly through those pretty pink lips… imagining her naked and splayed out under him as he ploughed into her dirty crimson coloured body… Jesus, what the hell was wrong with him, he was pretty sure this woman was driving him fucking insane.

"Enjoy that did ya?" Daryl chuckled as he teased her, trying to calm the animal within him that was on the verge of grabbing hold of her, ripping her clothes off and fucking her right there amongst the dead and rotten corpses. He tried to distract himself, pull himself together, watching with interest at the way her face contorted beautifully into a picture of disgust as she wiped off her knife on the thigh of her already filthy jeans.

Daryl had taken a second to catch his breath, he was leant forward, hands grabbing his knees as he panted hard, hoping Beth hadn't noticed how aroused this whole thing had gotten him.

"At least I'm not so outta shape I gotta stop for breath! Old man!" Beth teased back at him, knowing full well she would've had to if she'd killed as many as Daryl just had.

"'kay woman, I'll wait 'ere while ya sweep the store then. Seein's I'm jus' an ol' man." Daryl tried to sound wounded by her cutting comment, but gave her a wink as he looked up through his now sweaty bangs.

Beth walked over to him, pulling him upright until he was looking at her. She curled her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "You know I didn't mean it. You're not old, Daryl. You're only as old as you feel… or is that as old as the woman you're feeling? Whichever… you definitely ain't old!" Beth shook her head lightly as she rolled her eyes at the man in her arms.

"So…how old are ya?" Daryl squeezed Beth's ass as he pulled her hard into his erection, making her jump and grin at the same time. He no longer cared if she knew what a perverted weirdo he was for finding killing, sweat and blood a turn on. He wanted her, and he wanted her right now.

"Daryl? Please tell me that's your knife diggin' inta me," Beth asked, incredulous, but slightly turned on that he was thinking about sex right now, and knowing she hadn't been able to think of anything else either since she'd left him hanging in the shower block earlier.

Daryl smirked at her, "Nope, ya know it ain't no damn knife… now answer the question, Beth. I reckon yer daddy or sister woulda castrated me already if ya weren't legal?" Daryl was grinning playfully at her now, his hands roughly massaging her backside through her jeans, grinding her against his erection to prove a point, and to try to find any tiny amount of release he could.

He really didn't know how old she was though. He only knew that she wasn't jail bait, which actually would have been ironic considering he'd screwed her in a jail.

Beth sighed at the relaxing ministrations of her man for a moment before answering, "Nineteen…" she paused, unsure whether she should mention the next part. She didn't want there to be secrets or lies between them though, so decided to go ahead and finish. "Today, actually."

Daryl forgot all thoughts of pushing her back into the truck and screwing her brains out, as he shifted his hands from her rear and slid them either side of her face. He forced her chin upwards until she was looking at him, then narrowed his eyes and tutted in genuine annoyance. "It's yer birthday? Today? Why'd ya not say anythin'? Ya shoulda told me, damn girl." Daryl was serious now.

"Why? Don't tell me…ya were gonna bake me a cake?" Beth asked sarcastically, before sighing. "Really, it's just another day, no big deal… but I'm glad I'm gettin' to spend it with you this year," Beth ducked her head away from his glare before deciding to change the subject. "C'mon, we gonna get this stuff before more walkers come?"

Daryl brushed his thumb over her cheek, rubbing away a bloody smear as he became pensive for a moment. "Jus' maybe wouldn't a' brought ya zombie huntin' on yer birthday is all," he paused for a moment before whispering "And I actually make a mean Mississippi Mud Pie." Daryl pressed his lips to her forehead but didn't say anything else, he didn't push her right now but he knew he wouldn't be leaving it completely. For now she was right, they did need to turn their attention to the task at hand.

They approached the front entrance to the baby store, Daryl gently twisting the door handle as he rubbed at the dirty glass with his cuff, cleaning a section to peer through. Unsurprisingly it was locked. Beth immediately began rummaging around in her back pocket before dropping to her knees and producing a long thin pointed piece of metal. Without a word she set to work, picking the lock with an expertise and deftness that even Daryl hadn't seen before. He was still staring at her dumbfounded, a smirk fixed to his lips as she turned the handle and the door popped open. Beth didn't say a word as she looked up at him from her knees, eyes shining with glee and a touch of smugness, if truth be told.

"Ya gonna explain how ya know how ta do that?" Daryl asked, genuinely shocked and impressed at the same time, and Beth couldn't help but grin at him and lightly shake her head.

"Nope. I think that's a story for another time," Beth stood up and took a step back, allowing Daryl to take the lead. She liked how he always wanted to shield her, keep her safe from harm. No one other than her family had ever shown her that much attention or affection before. Beth also knew it was something he needed to do. After losing so many people and blaming himself, he needed to take back control, he needed to stop anyone else from getting hurt, and Beth was fine with letting him do that.

Daryl pushed the door open, banging on it a few times as he waited for the tell-tale sign of groaning and gnashing. His bow was raised and at the ready for what might come, but nothing came except silence, so they slowly and cautiously worked their way around the interior of the shop, checking behind doors and counters, in cupboards and storage areas, and any and every crevice they could think to look. Daryl made sure there was absolutely zero chance of a walker taking either of them, but particularly Beth, by surprise.

"Ya gonna be okay on yer own fer a while? The place is clear an' ya can bolt the door from the inside once I'm gone," Daryl asked the blonde as his eyes continued to scan the place for the thousandth time.

"Why, where are you goin'?" Beth squeaked.

"Hey, don't panic. Gonna take a look around is all… I ain't gonna be much use 'ere, might as well see what else is around. Reckon there ain't too many walkers 'ere neither. Ya stay and get what Ass Kicker an' the kids need. I'll help ya load up the Chevy later," Daryl was suddenly stood next to her, his hands cupping her face as he pressed a slow soft kiss to her warm pliant lips.

"Be careful Daryl...ya shouldn't be goin' out there on your own. We can work faster together. Hang on and I'll come with ya, I jus' need a minute or two," Beth pleaded, but her concerns fell on deaf ears.

"S'okay…I ain't gonna be long. Concentrate on yer job, Greene. Imma be fine. We both are," with that he was throwing his bow across his shoulder and heading out of the door, knife in hand.

As soon as she heard it click, Beth slid the bolt across the top of the door, just as Daryl had told her to. Beth knew she had to be quick, so she unfolded the tatty piece of paper from her front pocket and started to work her way down the never-ending list. Toys, clothes, books, games, diapers, pacifiers, formula, bottles, bedding, a stroller and lastly the crib from the window… she couldn't resist it, whatever Daryl said. It was white with beautiful pastel coloured flowers painted over both ends. It came complete with pale green and white bedding, blankets and a gorgeous matching musical mobile hanging from its top rail. It was perfect apart from needing a good clean. She knew it would wash up beautifully and maybe someone else at the prison would need it one day, even if Judy didn't use it for long. Beth had decided to think long term, they'd had a safe secure home for months now and with that came a future…a normal future where things that happened before the outbreak could start to happen again. A future she hoped would be filled with happiness, with people having babies, with people growing old and people living and dying as they did before.

Beth packed everything she could into a few small boxes she'd found flat packed behind the counter, stacking them beside the door, ready for when Daryl returned. Beth took a second to breathe and sneaked a glance through the dusty window. She scanned the area but there was no sign of Daryl yet, she just hoped he was okay, and wondered again what he was up to. There were now a half dozen walkers roaming aimlessly around the grass verges outside the shops, but nothing that they couldn't handle she told herself.

Beth wandered back through the store, glancing around as she made one last sweep for supplies, or anything she could think of that she'd missed. As she got to the back of the store she came to the bookstand again, this time she noticed, in amongst the children's books, a small section on conception, pregnancy and birth. She picked one out and began flicking through it, stopping to look at diagrams and photo's that actually made her feel quite queasy. Then she thought it might be useful if anyone back at the prison did ever become pregnant. She knew her daddy was pretty good with most things medical but even he hadn't dealt with a human birth before. She had no idea if Bob or Caleb had any experience with babies either, so she crammed it, and a couple of others into one of the boxes by the door.

It seemed like hours had passed since Daryl had left. Beth paced up and down until she was out of breath in the stuffy and dusty atmosphere. She eventually settled onto the counter, nervously tapping her fingers as she seriously contemplated going after him. She was sure something must've happened, she knew he wouldn't have left her on her own this long for no good reason. Just as Beth had climbed down from the counter and made the decision to leave the store, Daryl almost gave her a coronary as he banged once on the door.

"Beth. Open up," he rasped.

Beth rushed the rest of the way to the door and slammed the bolt across, heart pounding in her chest as she pulled the door open. Daryl slid past her and into the room as he clicked the door shut, leaning against it with a mischievous grin on his face as his bow dropped to the floor.

"Daryl, where've you been? I was just comin' to look for you. I thought somethin' had happened," Beth flung her arms around the archer's neck and crashed a relief filled kiss into his mouth.

"Jesus, I've only been gone about forty minutes, woman! I've been busy is all… and from the look a' that mountain a' stuff there, ya ain't been slackin' neither!" Daryl looked over to the pile of supplies and chuckled, before returning her kiss and pulling her body flat into his until she was on her toes.

"What're you smilin' about? And…why don't you have anythin' with you? I thought you were lookin' for supplies?" Beth pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at Daryl in suspicion, as she tried to figure out why the hell he was being so weird. Daryl let out a low growl and buried his face in the curve of her neck, kissing and nipping at her sweat covered flesh.

"Weren't nothin' useful… unless yer lookin' fer designer furniture or flash cell phones an' laptops," Daryl mumbled as he sucked and licked his way to that soft spot behind Beth's earlobe that he knew would drive her crazy if he paid it enough attention.

As Beth groaned and caressed his scalp with her fingertips, he felt excited about what he'd been preparing, but part of him also felt petrified. He worried it was stupid and over the top and that she'd think he was being too suffocating and controlling. He was close to just taking her back home and quietly giving her the gifts he'd picked out, no fuss, and no chance of being embarrassed or getting it wrong.

He'd never done anything remotely romantic before. Mainly because he'd never liked anyone enough to feel the need, and also because Merle would've ridiculed him for months, calling him a simple minded pussy to pay so much attention to a woman. Merle always said women were only good for getting you hot then getting you off. But Daryl was only just beginning to realise Merle talked a lot of shit. Daryl was finally understanding he'd never done a lot of things he maybe should have, that he hadn't really been living at all until Beth had come into his life. So he was determined to at least try to be the man Beth deserved… because she deserved way more than a scarred, useless, mute, awkward redneck.

"Daryl! Stop it! Not here! We should leave in case more walkers gather. I saw some out there just now," Beth panted as she gently shoved Daryl away from her, looking up at him breathlessly as she found his hand and threaded her small fingers through his larger ones. Daryl looked into her eyes for a moment and chewed on the pad of his thumb, as he contemplated his next move.

"I wanna take ya somewhere first…. I know there's a couple a' walkers roamin' outside, but there ain't none in the other stores I went in. Baby, I wouldn't keep ya 'ere if it weren't safe, yunno that right? I'd never put ya in danger… ever."

Beth nodded as she answered him. "I know. But it better be good Dixon 'cause yunno daddy'll lose his mind if we ain't back before dark."

"Yeah, reckon yer sister won't be too pleased neither! Best stop yer yappin' then an' folla' me," Daryl picked up his bow and pulled her close, pressing his lips into her temple.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Warning that this chapter is a strong M for a reason. Please only read if you are the appropriate age and have an open mind, as it contains graphic sexual descriptions of what some might consider 'not vanilla' type sex.**

**But if this is your thing then please enjoy and review... ;-)**

**E xxx**

**What Beth Greene Really Wanted From Daryl Dixon**

**Chapter Eight**

Daryl took one last look outside through the same smeared section of glass, now spotting more walkers passing through over the far side of the parking lot. He was pretty sure they weren't a threat just yet and that they'd be able to slip past them without drawing their attention.

Daryl glanced down at Beth as he watched her waiting patiently at his side, nervously tightening her fingers around the handle of the far too big knife strapped to her hip, randomly thinking he must try to find her a smaller one. "Hey, stay close, move quickly and do everythin' I say," Daryl brushed his fingers over her cheek and they exited the store quietly, running towards the truck as Daryl dragged her to the side of the Chevy for cover.

"We're headin' ta the store at the end a' the row. Door's unlocked…Ya ready?" Daryl whispered as he squeezed her hand.

Beth nodded once in response, looking more confident than the first time he'd asked it. Daryl started off towards the store, pulling Beth into the shadows of the buildings behind him as he crept quickly and silently along the store fronts. The walkers were too far away and too distracted with each other to notice the movement and within seconds they were slipping into the safety of the shop.

Beth hadn't had chance to check out the signage above the shop door but as soon as she looked around the bright space she could see it was a high end home furniture store. It looked as though each area of the building had been used as a different room setting, and they were all gorgeous.

"Daryl! What are we doin' in a furniture store?" Beth beamed, as she asked with just a little bit more excitement and enthusiasm than Daryl had expected.

"Close yer eyes," Daryl turned and bolted the door, lying his crossbow on one of the tables nearby along with his vest and knife.

"Daryl?" Beth was now almost vibrating from the excitement of not knowing what he was up to.

"Close yer eyes. I ain't askin' again," Daryl's voice had a commanding playfulness to it now, so Beth did as he asked and closed her eyes. Seconds later Daryl was covering them, securing his red bandana around her head as a blindfold.

Daryl surprised her further with a kiss, eliciting a gasp from the blonde before he grabbed her shoulders, spun her around and pushed up close behind her, holding her waist and mumbling instructions as he guided her towards his surprise. They walked through and out the first room, negotiating three steps before entering another. It was smaller, dark and well-hidden towards the back of the store. Daryl stopped them when they reached their destination, untying the blindfold as Beth rubbed at her eyes, letting them acclimatise to the semi darkness for a second.

"Happy Birthday, Beth," Daryl whispered into the softness of her bare shoulder as he snaked his arms around her waist from behind and pressed his lips into her soft flesh, in a long, lingering kiss.

Daryl then slipped away from her, leaving the blonde open mouthed and stood at the foot of a huge ornately carved mahogany four poster bed. There were white voiles hanging from the sides and the bed frame was adorned with strings of pink and white roses and tiny fairy lights which were lit up and glowing against the darkness of the room. Beth randomly wondered how they could possibly be working, before realising they were obviously running on batteries. It looked even more beautiful because Daryl had managed to black out the only light source in the room by pulling down the blind and closing the shutters. It looked like night time, and the lights were like twinkling stars.

Daryl watched as Beth drank in every beautiful thing about the fairy-tale bedroom scene. The scene that was way too good for his ugly redneck ass, but one where Beth fitted just right. Beth deserved something this beautiful, he only wished he could give her this permanently, instead of a bashed up single bunk and prison issue mattress in a room with no door. He only wished she would've wanted him in the world that they used to live in where they could have had all this in peace and safety, but he knew that their worlds would never have even crossed back then and even if they had, there would be no way in hell Hershel Greene would ever have accepted Daryl Dixon as a suitable 'boyfriend' for his daughter. The archer shook his head to banish those thoughts before Beth noticed and that damn voice inside him ruined everything again.

Beth hadn't noticed anything though, she was still mesmerised by every single thing in the room, oblivious even to Daryl's heated stare. The bedding was the prettiest white lace Beth had ever seen and the plush bedding was adorned with fluffy pillows, furry cushions, crocheted throws and quilts that all matched perfectly. It was exquisite and it looked utterly inviting, Beth could already feel herself sinking into its comforting softness.

Beth's gaze carried on around the small room, moving from the bed and onto a huge ornate matching mahogany armoire with full length mirrored doors. Placed slightly in front of that was a pastel pink velvet upholstered armchair which was heaped with clothes, clothes Daryl had obviously put there. They were stacked so high they looked like they would tumble at the slightest touch. Her eyes scanned further around the bedroom, finding Daryl now stretched over a tall chest of drawers, engrossed in lighting the huge church candles that were scattered over its top. She grinned to herself at just how much effort this usually moody and awkward man, her man, had actually put into all this. Beth's eyes finally stopped roving when she came to the last item of furniture in the bedroom…a nightstand adorned with pretty bottles and jars of no doubt expensive creams and lotions.

Beth snapped her head back to Daryl who had now turned around and was stood hands in his pockets watching her, leaning awkwardly against the chest with an embarrassed look on his face as he tried to hide himself under his bangs. She swore she could see him colouring up though, even in the flickering dim light of the now candlelit room.

"Did you do all this for me? Daryl...I don't know what to say except that it's beautiful...so beautiful. Thank you," Beth beamed as she began to rummage through the pile of exquisite clothes. She wanted to change right away, get out of her blood soaked tattered jeans.

Daryl began to gnaw at his lip. "Nah, the bedroom was mostly set out. I ain't that artistic. I scouted around the other stores fer the clothes and candles and lights and other stuff. Ya like 'em? I ain't so good with what women want. Thought ya might think it was pretty? If it's too much… or yunno, stupid, ya don't have ta take any of it with us. Not if ya don't wanna. It was jus' things I..." Daryl was interrupted mid rambling as Beth closed the gap between them and kissed him. She groaned out as she traced her tongue over his lips, begging for him to let her in. Daryl felt his doubts evaporating and his body starting to relax as Beth kissed him softly and sensually, letting him know she really did like his surprise. He rolled his tongue with hers, sucking at her lips until he was ready to pick up where they'd left off this morning. Then Beth pulled away with a gasp and an excited giggle.

"Arrhhhh, I love it… all of it. It's the best present ever. Of course I'm taking it… all of it. I'd take the bed if it'd fit! And the clothes. Daryl they're gorgeous. Everythin'…it's perfect and beautiful... just like you," Beth bit down on her lower lip, slowly backing out of the archers embrace. "Ya wanna try it out? See if it's as soft as it looks?" Beth asked seductively, her pupils blown and breath heavy as she trailed one fingertip down Daryl's chest, all thoughts of changing clothes now gone.

Beth grabbed both of Daryl's hands and dragged him towards her, leading them to the bed. "Come on...I wanna lie down with ya. I wanna lie on a proper bed with my man."

She suddenly yanked her blood splattered tank top over her head, still backing up to the bed as she unhooked the clasp of her bra and let it slide down her arms and onto the floor. Beth popped her button fly jeans, shimmying out of both them and her boots in super quick time. The blonde jumped up onto the mattress and laid back, closing her eyes and groaning in bliss at the divine sensation of such soft bedding touching her hot sweaty flesh.

Daryl was on her before she'd opened her eyes, laying heavily between her legs as his mouth latched onto the hot clammy flesh of her throat. He kissed and bit and sucked until he knew she'd be bruised, but he didn't care. She was his and he wanted everyone to see it.

"Thought ya didn't wanna do it here?" Daryl teased, his breath heavy as the vibrations of his voice against her flesh had every hair on Beth's body standing on end.

Beth arched up into him and groaned out as a shiver raced through her body, ending between her thighs and leaving her wet and throbbing.

"Well I changed my mind…I wanna make love on a huge soft, comfy bed for once. I want _you_ to make love to me, right now...on this bed. I don't wanna wait… please," Daryl's gaze was now fixed to her heaving chest as he gently squeezed her soft breast, his thumb brushing over its already solid nipple.

"Anythin' ya want, jus' gotta ask," Daryl groaned between fervent kisses to her collarbone and breasts, his fingers still massaging and tugging her nipples.

Beth grabbed at his shirt, expertly and quickly undoing its buttons and pushing it over his shoulders and down his back. She pressed her lips into his chest, lavishing it with warm wet kisses as he stripped her of her underwear, laying his body in the wet heat between her thighs.

Beth wrapped her legs around his waist and groaned out at the glorious sensations of the soft fluffy pillows under her and the rough material of Daryl's pants grazing over her naked and throbbing centre. She squeezed him tightly, rocking her hips and sliding her pussy back and forth along his length until he could feel the dampness from her arousal soaking the fabric.

Daryl suddenly sat back on his knees and grabbed Beth by the waist, flipping her onto her front in one smooth movement. Before Beth was able to do more than gasp, Daryl was pushing her up on to all fours and kissing along her spine.

"Baby, ya still gonna insist I eat yer pussy?" Daryl drawled against her sweat covered back as he watched her skin turn to goose flesh.

"Yes. God yes," Beth whimpered desperately as Daryl barely slid his finger through her glistening slit, collecting her arousal and making her ache for more.

"Mmmmm, ya taste so good, Beth, so sticky an' sweet," Daryl pulled his finger from between Beth's folds and sucked on it, moaning loudly for effect as he smirked. Beth threw him a glance over her shoulder and groaned out at the beautiful sight of Daryl Dixon, eyes closed, licking his finger clean of her juice, huge shit eating grin on his face as he did it.

"Please, oh god just lick me," she begged, wiggling her bare ass against Daryl's clothed erection as she let her head drop back down towards the mattress.

Daryl bit down on his lip as he gazed at the beautiful sight in front of him, gently massaging her ass cheeks with his hands before pressing his lips to the hollow at the base of her spine, licking and sucking until she was writhing under him. Beth moaned as he teased her, pushing her ass further into him and spreading her legs wider, desperate for more.

"Daryl, please. Touch me, lick me," Beth gasped as she waved her bare backside towards the archer, "I insist!" she half giggled, half panted.

He stepped back off the bed, grin on his lips as he watched Beth's pretty pink pussy spread wide, shimmering with her sticky wet arousal as she waited for him to fill her. Daryl quickly removed the rest of his clothes and dropped to his knees on the floor behind his girl, dragging Beth's knees to the edge of the mattress.

He teasingly kissed along the insides and down the backs of her thighs, enjoying how she quivered and moaned for him, mumbling his name. He trailed his tongue through her folds before slipping it inside her tight heat. Beth clenched around him, scrunching her fingers in the bed sheets and groaning loudly. He slowly started to French kiss her, his tongue lathing in and out of her entrance as his lips moved over her slippery folds, sucking and licking until the lower half of his face was completely soaked in her sticky sweet nectar. Daryl's hands pushed forwards along her torso to caress the breasts that were now swinging gently above the bed as she rocked and groaned in time to his ministrations.

"That feels so good. Oh, god. Please…make me come," she moaned, panting and gasping as she placed one of her hands over his, squeezing it hard over her breast. "Don't stop."

Daryl growled out, rolling both her nipples between his warm rough fingertips, kneading her pale mounds as his tongue worked in hard long licks over her clit. Although it wasn't the easiest position for him, Daryl liked eating her out from this angle, her whole body was opened up and displayed to him, his nose became buried between her perfect ass cheeks and his mouth in her beautiful pussy and it was just about the most intimate position there was, the closest he could get to her without actually being inside her. Well, he supposed there was one place he could go that was maybe more intimate, and now as his nose nudged gently against her tight puckered asshole, Daryl couldn't help but think about going there.

He knew stimulating a woman there was supposed to make for one hell of an orgasm, not that he'd ever tried it. Anal sex wasn't something he'd thought much about, he enjoyed coming inside her wet welcoming pussy too much to waste time elsewhere, but he wasn't opposed to using his mouth and fingers on her if he thought she'd like it. Fuck, he'd try anything if it made her happy.

"More. Oh God, please… do somethin'," Beth's pleading snapped Daryl out of his wandering thoughts, his finger now rubbing hard and fast circles around her clit as his teeth gently tugged at her outer lips. His tongue began to slip and slide around her entrance as Beth's knuckles turned white from gripping the bedding and her panting reached fever pitch, her insides starting to throb and tingle as her mind emptied of everything except him.

Daryl pushed his tongue inside her ribbed walls again, going as deep as he could and groaning out as his nose pushed equally hard against her hot little asshole. Beth moaned and pressed her hips back, begging for more but Daryl wasn't actually sure at this point what she was moaning 'more' for. Without thinking, he pulled back, spread her ass cheeks and ran one long slow lick of his tongue from her dripping folds all the way up to her puckered hole, where he circled slowly with the tip of his tongue, feeling her contract under the unfamiliarity of being touched like that. Beth gasped, her head immediately snapping back over her shoulder to watch the archer as he touched that forbidden and intimate part of her in this new and delicious way.

Beth's eyes were wide and dark and flashing with longing, with desire and need, and surprisingly with permission for him to go on. She dug her teeth into her lower lip as a smile pulled at her mouth and she slowly nodded her head. Daryl leant forward across her back, his dark hooded eyes locked with Beth's as he moved one hand from her butt and traced a finger down the side of her face, as if asking if she was sure. Beth closed her eyes and leant into his touch "I want ya to touch me there… ya can touch me anywhere ya want, Daryl. Please baby, I wanna come for you," she whispered.

Daryl groaned as he ran the tips of his fingers over Beth's swollen pink lips before she pulled away and let her head hang heavy between her shoulders once more. Daryl scanned the room, desperately searching for some kind of grease or oil or something he could use as lubricant. He remembered the collection of toiletries he'd set out so turned to grab a bottle from the nightstand, hoping it would do, throwing it onto the bedsheets next to him.

His mouth was back on her centre instantly, his tongue licking a long hard line backwards from her clit to her tight virgin hole. This time he carried on licking, his tongue swirling and circling, pressing into her until the blonde was bucking her hips and moaning how good it felt, his tongue finally penetrating through the softened ring of muscle and into her hot body.

Daryl found a rhythm, his tongue tracing a figure of eight around one tight hole then the other, his soft fleshy tongue probing into her ass each time it circled, her muscles warmed and relaxed as Beth finally shut down her body's instinct to clench shut and instead enjoyed the new sensations coursing through her centre.

He sat back for a moment and started to stroke his now lubricated forefinger against her backdoor, rubbing and circling with pressure against the already softened outer muscle before pushing harder and breaking through into the blonde's body with nothing more than a groan of pleasure and "yes" falling from his girl's lips. As his finger turned and probed deeper, he was finally met with resistance as Beth became rigid and her inner muscle tightened around the archer's digit in its natural reaction to stop the intrusion "Ya want me ta stop?" he asked, suddenly panicking he might be hurting her, as his other hand ran loving strokes along her spine.

"No. Oh God, baby that feels good... different. Don't stop," Beth urged him on, pressing her body backwards, as the warm burning stretching feeling in her ass sent shockwaves of pleasure around her body.

Beth thought she'd be embarrassed at having her ass licked and fingered, thought she would find it dirty or unpleasant or painful. But she was wrong. So wrong. It was utterly divine; not just the physical high that was building inside her but the knowledge she was giving every last part of herself to Daryl. It was a feeling like nothing else. It was a beautiful feeling of acceptance and belonging which she hoped he felt too. She wanted to show him she trusted him, loved him… wanted him. She wanted to let him take something from her no one else ever had.

Daryl pushed on through the tightness, unable to hold back his own groans as he watched and felt her pleasurable reactions to what he was doing, how aroused her body was and how she trusted him completely to not hurt her. He twisted and curled his finger, pushing and pulling, slowly stretching her deep inside with his thick digit until that muscle too had warmed and softened. The erotic sounds spilling from Beth's mouth on every inward thrust of his finger had Daryl's cock twitching and leaking against his stomach and his balls aching for release.

He watched as his finger pumped back and forth through her now sticky and welcoming asshole, watching and feeling as her pussy walls clenched tight with every forward pump and how the arousal now coating her thighs was shimmering temptingly in the candlelight. He bent forward, tracing the flat of his tongue over her flesh, groaning as he lapped up her juices, sucking on her lips and licking through her folds for more as his finger continued to stroke in and out of her ass at a steady rhythm.

"Oh, I'm gonna come. Please…baby…fuck me," Beth pleaded, her voice now muffled as her face buried itself into the comforter.

Daryl pushed his middle finger into Beth's dripping pussy as his forefinger remained buried in her ass. He began to fuck her, one finger in each of her tight hot holes, both sliding hard and deep inside her body with nothing to separate them except a thin layer of flesh. The archer could hardly bear to watch, it was the single hottest fucking thing he'd ever seen and he knew he was about to go over the edge, his cock was rubbing rhythmically against the edge of the bed and he knew as soon as she came he would explode.

"So fuckin' beautiful, baby. C'mon, wanna see ya come, wanna taste it."

He kissed the backs of her thighs and her ass cheeks, biting and sucking as his fingers slid against each other in and out of her heated centre, faster as he felt the waves of ecstasy building deep within her body. Beth stopped moving, but before she could scream her pleasure at the exquisite sensation of the orgasm currently soaring through her core, Daryl felt it. He felt it ripping through her entire body. Her hot tight holes contracting violently and in unison around his fingers, crushing and squeezing them as her whole body convulsed and she finally screamed out, muffling her cries once more in the comforter. Her climax gushing from her pulsing pussy, over his fingers, her thighs and the bedsheets in equal measure.

Daryl could feel his own orgasm threatening to explode at any second, he could feel the tightening in his abdomen, the ache in his balls, the burning in his cock. There was no way he was letting it happen like this, he needed to be inside her, to feel her warmth enveloping him as he climaxed.

While Beth was half collapsed onto the bed moaning and panting, shaking and wobbling he pulled his fingers from her body, causing Beth to jerk and mumble as her body clenched shut but felt empty all at once. Daryl stood up and grabbed his swollen and leaking cock, pressing the head to Beth's wet entrance before laying across her back and nuzzling his face into the curls in the crook of her neck.

Beth groaned at the unexpected contact, she'd been so distracted by the beautiful sensations flooding her system she'd not noticed Daryl moving behind her.

"Shhusshhh. C'mere baby, I wanna hold ya," Daryl whispered against her sweaty flesh, grunting in pleasure as he slowly pushed his dick inside her still pulsing and throbbing pussy. Beth groaned and tightened her insides "Mmmm, Oh, Daryl… yeah…want you," she mewled breathlessly as Daryl tightened his hold on her and kissed frantically at her face and neck.

Daryl stayed rigid and unmoving inside her for a moment, listening to her panting, listening to his own heart racing. He could feel her centre squeezing him, telling him she was ready and he knew it would be all over in a minute, and all he wanted was to be holding his beautiful girl when he finally let go.

He grabbed her heaving body and pulled her upright until her back was pressed into his chest. He curled one arm tightly around her waist to hold her steady, his other hand pulling Beth's head back to rest on his shoulder. He combed gently through the messy damp hair clinging to her face, his lips brushing softly over her jaw and neck, nibbling and licking as he started to slide within her walls, revelling in the way they moulded to his cock perfectly, like she was the yin to his yang.

"Yer so beautiful, baby, so tight an' wet, an' so fuckin' beautiful," Daryl murmured through heavy laboured breaths as Beth gasped in time with his slow shallow thrusts.

"C'mon… come inside me. Show me I'm yours," Beth grabbed a handful of the archer's hair, and pulled his head down into her throat as she kissed his face.

Daryl tightened his grip on his girl, his fingers digging into her hip and waist almost painfully as his body throbbed and tightened to the point of pure ecstasy with every movement he made.

"Fuck…" Daryl groaned as one more slow stroke up through her ribbed walls had his body and mind spiralling into free fall, the crescendo of everything they'd just done exploding like fireworks through his soul as he lost control of his senses and released stream after stream of warm come deep inside her burning and pulsing centre.

Seconds later a breathless and panting Daryl fell sideways, pulling Beth with him as he refused to loosen his grip on her. They lay enveloped in the softness of the cushions and throws as Daryl pressed his mouth into her shoulder, kissing sweetly and groaning as he pulled her back tightly to his chest, needing to feel her heart banging in time with his own. Beth traced her nails along the arms holding her hostage and began to giggle.

"What?" Daryl asked breathlessly, suddenly worried about what Beth found so funny.

"Nothin'...just that, that was… you were…amazin'!" Beth was grinning from ear to ear, blushing crimson, as she thought about what they'd just done.

"Thanks…I guess?" Daryl was laughing too now.

"Mmmmm, no, thank you…I guess?" Beth rolled over in his arms to face him, still grinning "Was that my present?" Beth asked as she nuzzled her head into his chest, "'cause if it was, it was a pretty darn good one."

"Arhhhh shit Beth, are we gonna turn inta one a' them couples that only has sex on Birthdays and Anniversaries?" Beth could feel him smiling as he pressed his mouth into the top of her head.

"Shut up, you're such a dork Daryl Dixon! As if?!" Beth teased as she pressed her lips into his chest and squeezed him close, her eyes drifting shut at the sublime sated feeling of being held in Daryl's strong arms as the last of her orgasm dissipated and all she could hear was the beating of his heart against her face.

They stayed quiet for an age, their bodies boneless, holding each other as they enjoyed the peace, the silence, the solitude. Neither could remember a time when it was ever this quiet, or when they were ever allowed this much privacy. It was a glorious feeling and with his breath gently skimming her face, Beth was almost asleep. It was Daryl moving around on the soft bouncy mattress a while later that woke her from her daze.

"Where ya goin'?" Beth quizzed, tightening her hold on the archer.

"Nowhere. Jus' gettin' yer real present is all," Daryl all but whispered.

"I thought this whole thing was my present? 'cause ya do know I'm takin' it all with me whether it is or it ain't," Beth announced.

"I gotcha somethin' else too. Ain't much. Close yer eyes and gimme yer hand," Daryl demanded in a playful tone.

Beth sucked in an excited breath and did as she was told, rolling onto her back as she held her hand out.

Beth felt something small and cool drop into her palm and then Daryl's fingers gently closing around hers, folding them into a fist.

"Happy Birthday Lil' Bear," Daryl mumbled as he kissed her cheek, back to being shy and embarrassed.

Beth opened her eyes to find Daryl laid on his side, propped up on his elbow holding his head, watching her through his bangs. Beth grinned at him then looked at her fist and unfurled her fingers.

By the glow of the fairy lights, Beth poked at the metal in her hand. She lifted one end of the chain and could see it was a silver necklace with a small teddy bear charm attached. The bear had tiny sparkling diamond eyes and jointed arms and legs. It was gorgeous.

"It's beautiful," Beth rolled onto her side and crushed her lips into Daryl's. "Thank you. Help me put it on. I wanna wear it. I'm never gonna take it off. Ever." Beth excitedly pulled Daryl up with her into a sitting position and turned herself around so she had her back to him, already swiping her hair out of the way and passing him the necklace to fix round her neck.

"Ain't no big deal, ain't like I paid fer it. It reminded me a' ya and I thought you'd like it," Daryl kissed Beth's shoulder as he fiddled with the clasp, finally securing it.

"Don't say that. It is a big deal. Ya didn't have to go lookin' for a gift, ya didn't have to do any of this, but you did. I know you'd have done somethin' equally as beautiful even if we were back livin' our old lives. Just bein' alone with you today is enough, that's all I wanted. All the rest is just a wonderful extra." Beth turned around so they were sat facing each other, eyes locked, as one hand twizzled her new favourite possession and her other hand entwined itself through Daryl's hair.

"Can we stay here tonight?" Beth asked hesitantly, knowing she shouldn't ask "I know everyone will lose their minds if we don't go back but they know you'd never let anythin' happen to me, they know I'll be safe. I just wanna spend a whole night with ya, on our own, in a proper bed, in the quiet and in comfort. It might be the only chance we ever get, I don't wanna leave just yet. I wanna…"

Beth didn't get chance to finish before Daryl was kissing her, his hand twisting in her hair, his lips and tongue playing slowly and softly with hers, sucking and nipping and licking until she'd lost all train of thought, and was moaning into him.

Daryl then pulled away abruptly "Ya don't gotta convince me. We can stay. It might end up bein' my last night on earth, 'cause I reckon they'll fuckin' shoot me when we finally get back, but yeah, we can stay," Daryl smiled at her, a proper happy smile, as Beth wiggled her eyebrows mischievously in response.

"Well, I better make it worth your while then, huh Mr Dixon? Reckon we've got around twelve hours 'til sun up. Any ideas on watcha wanna do?" Beth giggled and dived at the archer, knocking him back into the mattress as she threw her leg over him and straddled his hips.

"Yeah, reckon I'm gonna sleep fer a while, then imma show ya exactly what I wanna do." Daryl grabbed Beth's waist, lifted her off his body and threw her carefully on to the bed next to him, pulling her close and burying his face in her neck as she threaded her legs through his and pulled herself even closer to him "An' if I were ya, I'd get some sleep too, 'cause ma lil' bear's gonna need her strength later."

Daryl pulled up the bedsheets and tucked them into what he had to admit was the comfiest bed he'd ever laid in. He knew he'd be asleep in seconds, although he thought that was still more to do with being wrapped up with Beth than the actual bed.

"Now sleep, or else ya ain't gettin' no more Birthday surprises," Daryl commanded in that sexy deep voice that had her insides throbbing. Beth sighed and closed her eyes as Daryl almost smothered her with his big naked muscular body. It suddenly dawned on her that they would never need more than the single bed they already shared back at the prison, because however big their bed, she never planned on sleeping anywhere except curled up on top of his warm safe body.

**A/N I don't have another chapter prepared yet, but hope to have one posted in the next couple of weeks. Until then, thanks for reading and reviewing. **


End file.
